Eternel recommencement
by Kiria01
Summary: Max, Tess, Michael et Isabel ont rejoint Antar grâce au granilith. Même si Kyle, Liz et Maria ont voulu apprendre à leurs amis le rôle joué par Tess dans le décès d'Alex, ils n'en ont pas eu l'opportunité ...
1. Chapter 1

Antar

_PDV Max :_

La bataille a fait rage contre les forces de Khivar. Nous avons réussi à remporter cette bataille, mais à quel prix. Michael gît sur un lit de fortune, il a été de nouveau blessé. Isabel tente de le soigner, malgré la fatigue et le manque de moyen .Et Tess, la mère de mon fils, est morte en me sauvant. Le fait qu'elle est donnée sa vie pour moi n'effacera pas le mal qu'elle a pu faire auparavant, elle nous avait entraîné dans un traquenard afin de nous livrer à notre pire ennemi. Est ce le remord qui l'a fait changer d'avis au tout dernier moment ? Toujours est il que Zan se retrouve désormais sans mère et que je ne veux pas que la moindre chose lui arrive. Je vais l'envoyer sur Terre, là où il sera en sécurité, loin de la guerre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**16 ans plus tard**

Roswell, Nouveau Mexique

_PDV Liz :_

Kyle vient de rentrer au CrashDown Café : ce dernier est fermé au public aujourd'hui pour fête de famille. En effet, il s'agit de l'anniversaire des jumeaux, et en tant qu'oncle de substitution, il est l'un des invités vedettes.

Michelle et James : Oncle Kyle !!

Kyle : Joyeux anniversaire, les jumeaux !

Michelle : Oncle Kyle, arrête de nous appeler sans cesse comme cela, on est deux êtres indépendants, James et moi.

Kyle : Je sais, ma puce, c'est pourquoi vous aurez ... chacun votre voiture !!

James : Alors là, t'es génial !

Kyle : je ne suis pas votre oncle préféré pour rien.

Je regarde du coin de l'oeil Kyle. Comme il a changé depuis le lycée et l'époque où il était amoureux de moi ! Les épreuves que nous avons traversé nous ont considérablement rapprochées et il est aujourd'hui un ami fidèle, un soutien sans faille pour Maria et moi. Après le départ des « Tchécoslovaques », aucun de nous trois n'a pu se résoudre à quitter Roswell, nous avons découvert que nous étions lié à cet endroit, sans doute pour toujours. Kyle a finalement continué à travailler dans le garage dont il est devenu propriètaire il y a quelques années.

Maria a hérité de la boutique de sa mère lorsqu'Amy, fraîchement mariée à Jim Valenti, a décidé de le suivre lors de ses tournées musicales. Le mariage de leurs parents a d'ailleurs créé un lien fraternel entre Maria et Kyle que je leur envie un peu.

Quand à moi, Liz Parker, et bien je suis la gérante du CrashDown Café, depuis que mon père a décidé de se retirer définitivement des affaires et de partir vers l'Ouest avec ma mère.

Kyle : Alors, qui attend on encore ??

Il suffit qu'il prononce ces mots pour que la porte du café s'entrouvre, laissant place à une magnifique femme blonde.

Michelle et James : Maman !!

Antar

_PDV Max : _

La paix est enfin revenue sur notre planète. Mon royaume est désormais bien établi et la prospérité est revenue pour mon peuple. La mort de Khivar a sonné le glas des factions rebelles et la guerre a finalement pris fin. Afin d'asseoir une situation de paix durable, je me suis entouré pour gouverner des représentants de toutes les familles. Mes meilleurs soutiens restent malgré tout Isabel et Michael, en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je leur ai demandé de passer me voir ce matin, j'ai besoin qu'ils me rendent un immense service.

Voilà la porte qui s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Iz, toujours aussi resplendissante suivi d'un Michael qui n'a jamais été aussi impressionnant. Les années de guerre les avaient profondément marqué, ma soeur a maintenant un regard dur, celui d'une personne décidée et sure d'elle et de ce qui était juste. Quand à mon meilleur ami, mon bras droit, mon frère de coeur, il porte dans sa chair les traces des nombreuses batailles que nous avons mené ensemble, dont cette cicatrice en étoile sur sa joue droite, souvenir de son affrontement avec Nicholas, et qu'il a toujours refusé que j'efface.

Isabel : Alors Max, tu voulais nous voir ?

Max : J'ai pris une grande décision, décision qui vous concerne tous les deux. Voilà, je veux revoir mon fils, je pense qu'il est temps.

Isabel : Tu vas donc le faire revenir sur Antar, et ...

Max : Non, Isabel, c'est moi qui vais me rendre sur Terre. Je souhaite donc qu'en mon absence, Michael et toi assumiez la régence.

Michael : Pas question, Max, je ne suis pas un politique. St tu retournes sur Terre, j'y vais avec toi pour te protéger.

Je me retourne vers Michael et voit la détermination dans son regard. Inutile d'insister, il me suivra quoiqu'il en coûte.

Max : Très bien, alors prépare toi, on pars dans quelques heures.

Roswell, Nouveau Mexique

_PDV Maria :_

Mes deux amours m'attendent pour leur anniversaires. 16 ans, cela fait déjà 16 ans qu'ils sont nés. Ils sont le fruit de mon grand amour, celui qui a bouleversé ma vie à tout jamais, celui que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais leur âge. Il suffit que je regarde James pour penser à son père : même attitude rebelle, même moue déterminée, un regard noisette tendre et inquisiteur, et ce sourire ravageur. Quelques semaines après son départ, j'ai découvert ma grossesse. Totalement effrayée, j'en ai parlé à Liz qui m'a encouragé à l'avouer à ma mère. Cette dernière a été totalement effondrée et a souhaité que j'avorte. Quel soulagement lorsque le médecin m'a appris que j'étais hors délai ... c'est ainsi que sont nés James Michael et Michelle Elisabeth DeLuca, les deux soleils de ma vie, ceux là même qui se précipitent sur moi dès mon entrée au CrashDown.

Michelle et James : Maman !

Maria : Alors mes monstres, prêts pour les cadeaux ?

Michelle et James : Oncle Kyle nous offre chacun une voiture !!

Maria : Kyle, tu est fou ?

Kyle : C'est une toute petite voiture, tu sais ... Bon, où est encore Ally, il faut qu'on commence la fête ...

_PDV Liz :_

Je tourne la tête, cherchant partout Ally. Où peut elle bien se cacher ? Je me rends finalement dans l'arrière salle et la découvre, le nez plongé dans son journal intime. Je vais finir par croire que ces choses là sont héréditaires.

Liz : Ally, tout le monde t'attend. C'est l'anniversaire de James et Michelle.

Ally : J'arrive tout de suite Maman.


	3. Chapter 3

_PDV Liz : _

Ally est ma fille. Et celle de Kyle. C'est un peu compliqué. Elle est le résultat de mon errance post Max.

Le départ de Max m'a anéanti. Il est parti avec elle et leur enfant, loin, sans véritable espoir de retour. Maria ne cesse de pleurer depuis leur départ à tous, mes yeux restent secs. Je suis en colère.

La nuit suivant leur départ, j'ai volé une bouteille de Scotch à mon père et je l'ai entièrement bu, histoire de ne plus penser. J'ai renouvelé l'opération les nuits suivantes. J'en ai eu finalement marre de me saouler seule, alors j'ai été frappé à la porte de Kyle. Lui aussi se sent mal depuis qu'il a découvert que Tess l'a manipulé alors qu'il la considérait comme sa soeur.

Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver chaque soir pour noyer notre désespoir dans l'alcool, jour après jour, semaine après semaine. Une nuit, j'ai réalisé que si Max m'a quitté, c'est avant tout parce qu'il a cru que j'avais couché avec Kyle. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas alors, j'ai décidé de rendre la chose effective, histoire de me dire que je n'avais pas été abandonné pour rien. J'ai donc profité de notre ébriété pour l'aguicher et il a fini par céder à mes avances appuyées. La chose s'est répétée soir après soir, jusqu'à ce que je regarde un matin dans le miroir et que je ne reconnaisse pas la jeune fille qui me dévisageait. Je suis une épave, avec mes yeux injectés de sang et cernés de noir. Je décide de reprendre ma vie en mains, et suite à une longue discussion, nous convenons avec Kyle de cesser ce jeu malsain entre nous, d'arrêter de boire et de coucher ensemble. Cette bonne résolution est hélas arrivée trop tard, puisque j'ai découvert que, comme Maria, que j''attend un enfant. Cet enfant, fruit de mon désespoir, j'ai malgré tout décidé de l'assumer. Alexandra Parker-Valenti est née quatre mois après les jumeaux, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ally.

_PDV Kyle : _

Je vois Liz revenir dans la salle, suivie de près par Ally. Cette dernière ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, même chevelure brune, même moue boudeuse, elle a seulement héritée de mes yeux. Si elle vit toute la semaine avec Liz, elle passe tous ses week-ends chez moi. Malgré les circonstances qui ont conduit à sa naiisance, je suis heureux d'avoir ma fille, même si j'aurai préféré construire un vrai foyer. A défaut, j'ai une famille, et elle est ici, dans ce café, aujourd'hui : Maria, mon neveu et ma nièce. Liz et ma fille.

Quelque part aux Etats Unis

_PDV Michael :_

Nous voici de nouveau sur la Terre, au bout de 16 ans. Je pensais que Max changerait d'avis, mais comme il est décidé à tout pour revoir son fils, je le suis. D'ailleurs, cela ne me fait pas de mal de bouger un peu d'Antar. Ces dernières années au palais m'ont un peu encroûté. Ce petit voyage me fera le plus grand bien.

Michael : Alors, Max, vas tu enfin me dire à qui ton fils a été confié durant toutes ses années ? Quelqu'un de Roswell ?

Max : Non. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il reste dans cette ville. Mon choix s'est donc porté sur Brody Davis.

Michael : Brody ?? Mais ce mec était fou !!

Max : Non, Michael. Ce mec avait été manipulé par des extraterrestres, il avait conscience de notre existence. Et qui plus est, il avait les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de mon fils.

Michael : Si tu le dis ... On va où, alors ?

Max : Dans un premier temps, à New York.

**Lundi Matin  
**

Lycée de Roswell

_PDV Ally :_

Depuis ce week-end et son anniversaire, Michelle ne tient plus en place. C'est simple, elle me donne le tournis : elle parle sans arrêt de tout et de rien, en poussant de constants petits cris. Bon, j'ai l'habitude, nous somme amies depuis toujours, comme nos mères avant nous. C'est drôle finalement comme l'histoire se répète.

Michelle : Ally, on déjeune ensemble à midi.

Ally : Ok, sans problème.

Michelle : Super... A propos, il y aura James. A plus !!

Non, pas James. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du lui dire depuis longtemps mais comment avouer à sa meilleure amie que l'on craque complètement pour son frère, jumeau de surcroît. Surtout quand ce dernier vous ignore royalement ... James DeLuca ne me voit pas, ne me regarde jamais, c'est à se demander s'il sait que je vis dans le même univers que lui.

_PDV James :_

Il est midi et je me dirige vers la table habituelle de ma soeur. Princesse Michelle a décidé un jour que cette table serait la sienne pour le déjeuner et qu'elle y convierait uniquement les personnes de son choix. Elle s'est constituée sa petite cour qu'elle mène à la baguette et je me demande parfois comment elle arrive toujours aussi bien à me manipuler. Michelle a su devenir Miss Popularité, tout le monde la connaît et l'aime. Elle est mon opposé, moi qui suis plutôt taciturne et renfermé, alors qu'elle est excentrique et exubérante. D'ailleurs, voilà qu'arrive mon seul véritable ami dans ce lycée, le seul qui ne passe pas du temps avec seulement pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle.

James : Anton, salut mec. Alors ce week end ?

Anton : Mortel. Quand t'es pas libre, je m'ennuie royalement, tu sais. Alors, cet anniv ?

James : J'ai eu une super caisse. Bon, faut la bricoler un peu mais après on va pouvoir se faire des méga virées.

Anton : Cool ... On déjeune ensemble ?

James : Si tu n'as pas peur de Miss Popularité ...

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix, l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne avec moi. Il ne sera pas dit que j'endure seul cette épreuve. Je m'approche de la table et découvre ma soeur déjà installée en compagnie de ... Tu ne m'as pas fait ça, Michelle, tu es vraiment la pire des ...

_PDV Michelle_

J'adore quand James fait cette tête là. Il va m'en vouloir quelques jours, je le sais, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et oui, petit frère, j'ai été te rendre une petite visite cette nuit ... dans ton rêve.

Le rêve de James

Je la tiens par la main et elle me sourit. J'aime son parfum, un mélange de miel et d'épices. J'ai enfin osé l'inviter à sortir avec moi, et elle est maintenant là, près de moi, me regardant avec ses yeux verts magnifiques. Oh, Ally ...

Fin du rêve

James (doucement à l'oreille de sa soeur) : Ca, ma vieille, tu vas me le payer très cher.

Michelle : Anton, James, venez vite vous asseoir. Aujourd'hui, je fais dans l'intime, nous ne serons que tous les quatre. J'avais envie d'une ambiance « Meilleurs amis ». Ca te fait plaisir, James ?

Il me décroche un regard furieux que je connais bien et qui signifie « Tu vas voir ce soir ... ». Je n'en ai cure, me détourne de lui pour me concentrer sur Anton.

Michelle : Pas trop dur le week-end, Anton ?

_PDV Anton_

Je me sens rougir. Elle m'adresse la parole et me sourit. Dis quelque chose d'intelligent, mon grand, ne reste pas la bouche grande ouverte comme cela.

Anton : Ennuyeux à mourir. Tu sais, mon tuteur ...

Michelle (riant) : ... est un type bizarre. Et puis, on te manquait, pas vrai ?

Ca y est, je suis sur que je vire à la pivoine. Pourquoi faut il que mon meilleur ami soit le frère de la fille la plus incroyable du lycée ...

Anton : Quand James est occupé, c'est vrai que je passe mon temps libre à tourner en rond.

Ouf, bien rattrapé mon gars. Pourtant, elle semble déçue de ma réponse et je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Je détourne la communication, demandant à James où il en ait de l'exposé d'histoire que nous avons à faire. Le déjeuner finit ainsi, nous les mecs parlant d'un côté et les filles de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le soir même**

Le CrashDown

_PDV Michelle_

Je n'aime pas travailler ici, cela ne colle pas à mon image de fille à la page. Mais maman a insisté pour que je gagne moi même mon argent de poche. De plus, il faut bien avouer que la famille DeLuca ne roule pas sur l'or : ce job me permet donc de me faire plaisir, achetant les fringues qui peuvent me faire envie au moment où je le souhaite. Et puis, j'avoue que nous rions bien, Ally et moi, nous pouvons nous faire des confidences et plaisanter sur nos camarades du lycée et sur les clients, sous le regard mi sévère, mi amusé de sa mère.

James s'est vu lui aussi confié un emploi au restaurant et c'est en cuisine qu'il exerce ses talents. Un bandana solidement visé sur la tête, et avec son air sombre, on dirait un pirate. Seul son regard prend une lueur particulière lorsqu'Ally vient récupérer une de ses commandes. Son attitude est digne d'un de ces soaps pour adolescents, mais je ne peux être qu'attendrie lorsque je vois mon frère ainsi amoureux.

Quand ma mère passe au restaurant, elle s'installe au bout du bar, juste en face des cuisines et l'observe d'un air nostalgique. Je sais que dans ces moments là son esprit part loin dans le passé, vers le souvenir de mon père.

New York

_PDV Michael_

Je déteste cette ville bruyante et nauséabonde où tous les gens courent à droite et à gauche sans véritable but, sans profondes conditions si ce n'est l'argent. Je hais cette ville superficielle, là où certaine personne parte dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, sans penser que l'on ne peut pas être dans une cité d'où l'on ne peut voir les étoiles. Oui, New York pue le fric et l'anarque, c'est un lieu de perdition.

Max a décidé que nous nous rendrions demain à la première heure chez le chargé d'affaire de Brody, comme il en avait été convenu entre eux. Pour l'instant, nous voilà installez dans un hôtel miteux au nord de Manhattan.

Je lis le stress sur le visage de Max : revoir son fils après toutes ces années, cette part de lui qu'il a été contraint de laisser partir pour le sauvegarder. Aujourd'hui, ces retrouvailles vont être une sorte de seconde naissance, un renouveau. Quelle chance il a, malgré tout ... Une raison de plus d'envier Max Evans, me dis je en souriant.

Le CrashDown

_PDV Ally_

Vivement que le service se termine enfin. Je trouve les clients particulièrement énervés ce soir, sans doute en raison de la pleine lune. Et puis, les illuminés sont de retour comme chaque année pour le festival du crash. Fous d'OVNIS, traqueurs de petits hommes verts, d'ici trois jours la ville en sera remplie. Tous les ans que Dieu fasse, ils repointent le bout de leur nez, pleins de leurs interrogations stupides.

Ma mère prétend qu'il ne faut pas dénigrer cet événement qui nous permet de gagner en peu de jour un dixième du chiffre d'affaires annuel du café. N'empêche, tous ces fêlés ont le don de me taper sur les nerfs. Heureusement, je ne serai pas la seule à payer un lourd tribut de cette bande de fous : Michelle et James vont aussi être contraints de faire des heures supplémentaires, me permettant de les voir plus, de le voir plus ... Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, ce festival a peut être du bon ...

**Mardi matin**

Roswell – Maison DeLuca

_PDV James_

Maria : James, DEBOUT !

James : Maman, arrêtes de hurler, je suis pas sourd !

Maria : James, il n'est pas question que tu rates encore ta première heure de cours. Alors, tu te lèves tout de suite !

Je tente de m'ensevelir à nouveau sous la couette, mais lorsque j'entends le pas de ma mère dans le couloir, je saute rapidement du lit afin d'éviter un sermon spécial DeLuca. J'attrape à la hâte le jean noir qui traîne, enfile un tee shirt et après une minutieuse exploration, retrouve enfin sous mon lit ma seconde basket.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je subis le regard noir de maman, mais n'ose rien dire de peur de me voir accabler de reproches. Elle me fourre une tartine dans la main puis me pousse rapidement dehors.

Maria : Ta soeur est déjà partie depuis un quart d'heure. Allez, bouges toi !

Je déteste les matins.

New York

_PDV Michael_

Je déteste les matins. Max tente de me réveiller en me secouant, j'ai beau essayé de le repousser, il insiste, provoquant mes grognements de mécontentement.

Max : Michael, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille là ...

J'ouvre vaillamment un oeil, mais ma paupière me trahit et retombe lourdement. Allez, gars, un petit effort, penses que tu es un battant, un grand soldat, une terreur ... Je commence à m'étirer, parvient finalement à ouvrir les yeux, et croise le regard plein de colère de mon ami, déjà habillé et planté à côté de mon lit.

Michael : D'accord, Max, arrêtes ... là je suis debout.

Je m'habilles aussi rapidement que me le permet la dispersion de mes effets personnels dans la chambre, sous un concert de soupirs agacés de Max. enfin prêt, je me retourne vers lui le regard triomphant.

Michael : On y va quand tu veux !

_PDV Max_

Il y a des moments dans la vie où je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas encore l'avoir étrangler de mes propres mains. Quand il a l'attitude de ce matin, où, bien qu'il sache l'importance que revêt les retrouvailles avec Zan, il ne fait aucun effort, se souciant avant tout de lui même, j'en viens à penser qu'il n'a aucune considération pour moi.

Pourtant je sais que je suis son frère, son meilleur ami, celui pour qui il aurait donné mille fois sa vie toutes ces années et la réciproque est vraie. Le moment magique que je m'apprête à vivre, je n'aurai voulu le partager avec personne d'autre.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le fameux cabinet Carlston et Associés dont Brody m'a fait mention pour le retrouver lorsque le moment serait venu. Je pousse la porte, l'angoisse au ventre, sachant que chacun de mes pas me rapproche un peu plus de mon fils. A l'accueil, je demande M. Potter.

L'hôtesse (d'un ton nasillard) : De la part de qui ?

Max : Monsieur Evans, sur les recommandations de M. Brody Davis.

L'hôtesse : Je vais voir, vous pouvez attendre ici.

Nous nous asseyons avec Michael et une attente interminable débute.


	5. Chapter 5

Lycée de Roswell

_PDV Anton_

Il est encore à la bourre, comme tous les matins. J'ai déjà vu passé Michelle, mais aucun trace de son frère. Il va encore arriver en retard au cours d'histoire de M. Summer et cette fois ci, ce dernier ne va pas le rater : mais il semblerait que la perspective d'être coller ne soit pas un argument pour James. J'imagine déjà sa réaction : il dévisagera le professeur l'air de rien, si ce n'est ce petit haussement de sourcil hautement agaçant qui signifie « Mais que voulez vous que cela me fasse ? ».

Le voilà justement qui déboule en courant les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'à notre salle de cours alors que la sonnerie retentit.

Anton : Grouilles !

James (complètement essoufflé) : Pile poil à l'heure.

Nous entrons ensemble sous le regard de M. Summer pour aller nous installer au fond de la salle, près des fenêtres.

M. Summer : On n'attendait plus que M. DeLuca pour commencer. Ravi de voir que vous avez décidé d'honorer de votre présence ma salle de cours.

Petit sourire de James accompagné du très agaçant haussement de sourcil, j'adore, j'ai soudain envie de rire.

M. Summer : Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder les vecteurs utilisés par les hommes pour retracer l'histoire. L'un des plus fameux reste la biographie. Il s'agit, au travers d'une personnalité, de connaître l'époque qu'il a traversé. Afin de vous permettre d'appréhender pleinement le travail du biographe, j'ai décidé que vous devriez chacun répondre à ce questionnaire. Mais, pour que cette étude se révèle objective et dans l'esprit du concept de biographie, vous la réaliserez à deux. Chacun devra découvrir l'autre. Voici les binômes que j'ai formé : Artus avec Birgame, Butler avec Carter, Clemente avec Cruling, Davis avec DeLuca ... j'entends Michelle DeLuca, DeLuca avec Duarte, ...

Non, pas avec Michelle, espèce de sadique ... Comment je vais pouvoir résister à cette torture ? Ca y est, je suis mort. Je jette un oeil sur les questions : en plus, elles sont ...

Michelle : Excusez moi, mais c'est très personnel, non ?

M. Summer : C'est vrai, une biographie digne de ce nom traite de l'aspect personnel du sujet. Qui sait, vous vous ferez peut être de nouveaux amis ?

Je lance un regard désespéré à James, mais c'est maintenant lui qui semble prêt à exploser de rire. Je le savais, tout comme notre professeur, mon ami est un pervers !

New York

_PDV Michael_

Cela semble faire un éternité que nous attendons dans cette salle d'attente sans que personne ne veuille bien se soucier de nous. Je sens que la nervosité de Max monte crescendo et m'envahit peu à peu, et instinctivement mes doigts se mettent à tapoter l'accoudoir de ma chaise. Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux dans le vague, partagé entre une peur panique et une colère froide.

Max : Mais pourquoi est ce aussi long ?

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre, persuader que quelque soit les mots qui sortiront de ma bouche, ils ne pourront lui ramener la sérénité. Je lui adresse un petit sourire, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit garder confiance. En fait, je me dis qu'il est plutôt zen. A sa place, je serai sans doute déjà dans les couloirs, ouvrant toutes les portes à la recherche de ce monsieur qui semble avoir décidé de nous laisser prendre racine dans cet espace paysagé dernier cri destiné à faire patienter de pauvres crétins comme nous !

Soudain, je suis tiré de ma rêverie par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'accueil.

L'hôtesse : Oui ? Très bien, je les conduit à votre bureau.

Elle se lève et se dirige enfin vers nous.

L'hôtesse : M. Evans, M. Potter va vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ...

Max s'extrait du fauteuil et je lui emboîte le pas. Il me jette un regard mais ne proteste pas. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse affronter cette épreuve seul.

_PDV Max _

Michael me suit dans ce couloir qui me semble sans fin. L'attente n'a fait qu'augmenter mon angoisse et je redoute maintenant la discussion avec cet homme que je connais pas. Moi, le chef de toute une planète, me voilà comme un enfant qui attend l'information qui va changer sa vie. L'hôtesse finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'elle ouvre, puis nous invite d'un geste à y pénétrer. Derrière le grand bureau se trouve un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années, l'air à la fois sévère et emprunté dans son costume gris.

M. Potter : M. Evans. Bonjour, je suis M. Potter.

M. Evans : Bonjour. Je vous présente mon ami, M. Guerin.

M. Potter fait un signe de la tête à Michael, nous propose de nous asseoir, puis se réinstalle dans son fauteuil. Il se racle la gorge, puis se frotte les mains, comme si il cherchait la manière de débuter notre conversation. Après une minute de silence pesant, il finit par se lancer.

M. Potter : Ecoutez, lorsque l'on m'a annoncé votre présence à l'accueil et qu'il m'a été signalé que vous veniez de la part de Brody Davis, j'ai mis un moment à réfléchir à la situation et à ce que je pouvais vous dire. Pour être franc avec vous, Brody et moi même ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des années ... nous avons eu un différent d'ordre financier ...

Max : Quel type de différent ?

M. Potter : Disons que j'avais en charge les affaires de Brody et que de mauvais placements ont conduit à des pertes non négligeables. Toujours est il qu'il m'a tenu pour responsable de ses déboires, et a cessé dès lors tout contact avec moi.

Je sens mon sang qui reflue et une boule d'angoisse me saisit la gorge. J'ai tout à coup du mal à respirer, j'étouffe. Michael me regarde inquiet et c'est lui qui décide finalement de poursuivre la conversation.

Michael : Auriez vous malgré tout une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve aujourd'hui ?

M. Potter : A vrai dire, il a liquidé les dernières affaires dont il disposait à New York, mais à conserver des activités dans l'Ouest ... Un magasin d'informatique à Tucson, un autre à Phoénix, et puis bien sûr l'UFO Center à Roswell.

L'évocation de la ville où j'ai passé toute ma jeunesse est pour moi comme un électrochoc.

Max : Vous avez bien dit qu'il dispose toujours de cet endroit ?

M. Potter : Oui, malgré mes recommandations, il n'a jamais voulu s'en débarrasser, sous prétexte d'un attachement sentimental ...

Je tourne les yeux vers Michael et y découvre la même interrogation que moi : serai ce possible que ... finalement nous finissions par retourner là où tout avait commencé ?

_PDV Michael_

Ca y est, nous y voilà ... Je pensais pourtant que nous pourrions échapper à cette épreuve, mais visiblement le destin a encore une fois décidé de nous jouer un tour. Depuis que nous avons quitté le cabinet Carlston et Associés, Max n'a pas desserré les dents. Je le suis dans les rues sans rien dire, je sais qu'il réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour les prochains jours et je n'ai qu'une crainte : qu'il me dise que nous partons là bas.

Max : On va prendre un avion direction Santa Fe ... puis ce sera ...

Michael : Roswell.

L'évidence : je vais être confronté à mon passé, à mes regrets, retrouvé plus réels tous ces endroits qui hantaient mes rêves ... et peut être, au delà des lieux, à certains fantômes.


	6. Chapter 6

Lycée de Roswell

_PDV Michelle_

Je sors de la salle de classe d'histoire, encore perturbée par ce questionnaire stupide. De telles questions, il faut avoir une envie obsessionnelle de connaître en détail ses étudiants, je ne vois que cette raison qui explique ce genre de devoir. Bien sûr, dans mon malheur, j'ai eu de la chance, puisque mon partenaire est Anton. J'aurai pu, comme cette malheureuse Ally, me retrouver à supporter un idiot comme Adam Perkins et son regard de bovin céphalique. Il faut néanmoins que je convienne d'un rendez vous avec mon biographe afin de faire ce stupide exposé.

J'attends donc patiemment la sortie d'Anton qui finit par apparaître, mon cher frère sur ses talons.

Michelle : Anton, tu veux qu'on se retrouve quand pour ce travail ?

Anton : Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Michelle : Que dirais tu de ce soir à 18h00 au CrashDown ?

Il me fait un signe d'accord de la main puis part rejoindre James. Finalement, je me demande si la répartition des partenaires de travail m'a été si favorable que ça ...

_PDV Anton_

Non, mon vieux, c'est pas un vrai rencard, alors par pitié, pas d'affolement. Tout se passera bien, tout se passera bien ... normalement. Il ne faut pas que je stresse, après tout ce n'est qu'un travail scolaire, c'est pas comme si ... Je jette un regard à James. Il a toujours ce petit sourire en coin, la situation doit lui sembler tellement comique.

James : Alors, tu vas recueillir les confidences de princesse Michelle ?

Anton : Lâches moi, c'est pas drôle.

James : Bien au contraire. Toi et ma soeur ...

Anton : Arrêtes !

Je l'entend éclater de rire, je le déteste quand il fait cela. Dans un autre sens, si je lui avais parler de mes sentiments, il compatirait peut être un peu. En fait, je suis sur que non.

_PDV James_

La situation est véritablement comique. Pauvre Anton, te voilà dans une sacrée galère, contraint d'interroger la fille qui te fait craquer. Déjà tu t'obliges à ne pas me montrer que ma soeur te plaît, mais l'épreuve va être de haut vol, car tu vas devoir lui cacher tes sentiments alors que Michelle est plutôt instinctive sur ce genre de choses.

Je le regarde, j'aurai encore envie de le taquiner, mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas enfoncer trop loin le clou. J'ai compris assez récemment que mon ami en pinçait pour ma jumelle. Bien sur, au départ, j'avoue ne pas avoir été ravi, toutefois c'est un mec bien et il n'a jamais rien tenté avec elle par respect pour notre amitié. Ce type de fidélité, j'apprécie.

Je jette discrètement un oeil vers Ally. Cette dernière a l'air perturbé par la répartition des binômes pour cet exposé. Moi aussi. J'aurai cent fois préféré faire équipe avec elle plutôt que de la voir contrainte de supporter cet imbécile de Perkins. J'ai vu les yeux lubriques qu'il a posé sur elle lorsque son nom a été prononcé. S'il lui fait du mal ... je sens ma mâchoire se crisper. Respire, James, il ne lui arrivera rien.

_PDV Ally_

Au secours ! J'ai réussi à éviter Adam tout ce début d'année, malgré son acharnement à me faire des avances lourdigues. Et il faut l'intervention extérieure de M. Summer pour me voir contrainte à un tête à tête avec ce débile de footballeur. J'aurai accepter n'importe quel autre partenaire, même un intello, même ... James. Mais la perspective de me retrouver à devoir subir une discussion avec Perkins, c'est l'enfer sur terre.

Le voilà qui s'approche, son sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Adam : Alors, ma belle, on va former une paire du tonnerre.

Vite, un éclair, une météorite, que je sois foudroyer, histoire d'échapper à cette punition.

Ally : Et d'un, je ne suis pas ta belle, et de deux, je ne veux rien former du tout avec toi. On fait cet exposé, et ensuite tu oublies que j'existe.

Adam : Je veux bien, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Il tente de saisir mon bras, et je commence à reculer mais mon mouvement est arrêté par le mur derrière moi. Il se rapproche dangereusement et alors que la panique commence à s'emparer de moi, une voix s'élève tout prêt de nous.

James : Elle t'a dit de la lâcher.

Je me retourne vers James. Ses yeux brillent de colère et il a prononcé cette phrase les dents serrés. Adam s'éloigne rapidement, grognant dans sa barbe. Je me laisse aller contre le mur.

James : Ca va ?

Je le regarde, et découvre une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles noisette. Mon Dieu, je rêve, ou James semble tout à coup me porter de l'intérêt ?

**********

**Le soir même**

Santa Fe

_PDV Michael_

Max n'a pas desserrer les dents depuis notre départ de New York. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot durant le vol. c'est plutôt une bonne chose d'ailleurs, car je ne suis pas sur d'être de la plus agréable compagnie qui soit. Des quantités de questions se succèdent dans ma tête, dont le sujet principal reste le même : Maria. Parce que pour moi, c'est irrémédiablement elle qui vient me hanter dont que Roswell est évoqué.

Vit elle toujours là bas ? Ou est elle partie ? A t'elle refait sa vie ? Est elle heureuse ? M'a t'elle oublié ? Et le plus important encore dois je tenter de la revoir ? Serait ce une bonne chose pour elle et pour moi ?

Toutes ces interrogations tournoient dans mon esprit, alors que l'avion amorce sa descente sur Santa Fe. Je sais que les prochains jours vont être décisifs pour l'avenir de Max, mais peut être aussi pour le mien.

_PDV Max_

Santa Fe, Nouveau Mexique ... Ca y est, je sens que je me rapproche de mon but : revoir Zan. Toutes les fibres de mon corps m'indiquent que je ne suis plus très loin de lui. Mais ce rapprochement me fait aussi peur qu'il me ravit. Comment expliquer à mon fils ma décision, lui faire comprendre que l'éloigner de moi était la meilleure solution, justifier que vivre sans son père était préférable au chaos qui régnait sur Antar ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, j'ai peur de sa réaction, qu'il m'est rayé de son existence de façon définitive. Je voudrais être sur que je trouverai les mots juste face à lui, mais le doute s'est insinué en moi, maudit poison qui me ronge à l'intérieur.

Et puis, aller à Roswell ... me retrouver face à mes erreurs, repenser à l'amour que j'avais trouvé et que j'ai perdu, à celle qui avait si bien su illuminer ma vie et que j'ai laissé derrière moi ... Liz, si tu savais ...

Max : Michael, nous allons dormir ici ce soir, demain nous organiserons mieux notre départ pour Roswell. Il faut que nous trouvions une maison en location un peu à l'écart de la ville. Je ne souhaite pas que l'on nous remarque.

Michael hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Il va sans doute falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui avant notre arrivée à Roswell, que je lui explique qu'il est préférable que personne en dehors de Brody et de Zan ne soient mis au courant de notre présence sur terre.


	7. Chapter 7

Roswell – Le CrashDown

_PDV Michelle_

Je suis installée à une table un peu à l'écart de la foule et j'attends Anton pour commencer notre devoir. Plus vite cette corvée sera terminée, mieux cela sera. Le voilà d'ailleurs qui franchit la porte. Il a l'air stressé, je lui fait un signe de la main, il me voit et rougit. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Ce garçon reste un mystère pour moi, et le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de James n'arrange rien. Il vient finalement s'asseoir en face de moi et ouvre rapidement le questionnaire, comme si mon contact était une obligation dont il souhaite se débarrasser le plus vite possible.

Anton : Bon on commence ?

Michelle : Ok. Alors première question, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Anton : Noire, et toi ?

Ben, tiens, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il dise autre chose ...

Michelle : Disons le vert. Ensuite, parfum de glace préféré ?

Anton : Pistache.

Michelle : Tiens, moi aussi ... Emission télé ?

Anton : J'aime bien les documentaires.

Mon Dieu, mais tuez moi tout de suite, ce mec est d'une tristesse ...

Michelle : Moi, c'est plutôt les vieilles séries TV.

Anton : Style Star Trek ?

Michelle : Non, des trucs plus noirs, comme six feet under ...

Anton : Ah ... Pour moi, le livre est sans contexte « Le Monde selon Garp » de John Irving.

Michelle : Intéressant ... Celui que je relis sans cesse, c'est « Ulysse » de James Joyce.

_PDV Anton_

« Ulysse » de James Joyce ... Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse venant de sa part. Je hoche la tête de surprise et d'approbation.

Anton : Je ne te voyais vraiment pas lire ce genre de livre.

Michelle (souriant) : Moi, la fille si superficielle ...

Anton : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi.

Michelle : Ne crois pas que je te juge, je sais ce qu'on imagine de moi la plupart du temps. Au lycée, les autres me voient comme une belle enveloppe avec la cervelle de moineau d'une pom-pom girl. Mais je m'en fiche.

Anton : Je te jure que ...

Michelle : Il n'y a rien de grave, je t'assure.

Je me sens tout à coup un moins que rien. C'est vrai que je me suis souvent arrêté sur son physique, et là je m'en veux terriblement. Michelle, si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

Anton : Quelle est la chose la plus belle qui vous soit jamais arrivée ?

Michelle : Aucune.

Anton : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Michelle : Je sais ce que serait la plus belle chose qui pourrait m'arriver, mais elle n'a pas eu lieu et sans doute n'arrivera jamais.

Je lève vers elle un regard interrogateur, l'invitant à développer cette réponse mystérieuse.

_PDV Michelle_

Il me dévisage, attendant patiemment que je lui explique ma dernière phrase. J'ai tout à coup le sentiment que je peux lui faire confiance, que lui me comprendra.

Michelle : Que mon père revienne, que je le connaisse enfin.

Il me sourit, et son visage s'illumine comme jamais je ne l'ai vu auparavant.

Anton : Tu viens de me voler ma réponse. Moi aussi, chaque jour, j'espère voir apparaître mon père, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, que je puisse enfin savoir ...

J'approche ma main et caresse son bras. Ce geste instinctif fait parcourir en moi comme un courant électrique. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et je ressens alors une chaleur qui m'envahit.

Michelle : Euh, si on terminait plus tard, je dois prendre mon service.

Je quitte précipitamment la table pour me diriger vers l'espace réservé aux employés, sentant son regard qui m'accompagne à chaque pas.

**********

**Mercredi matin**

Roswell

_PDV Maria_

J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, mais chaque année c'est la même chose. Cette période revêt une telle importance pour mon petit commerce que le sommeil me fuit. Alors je tourne pendant des heures dans mon lit, et mes pensées vagabondent. Elles me ramènent toujours en arrière, vers ce passé que je ne peux oublier, que Liz appelle en riant le temps de l'insouciance. Quand elle l'évoque, je sais quelle image s'impose à elle, comme je sais que c'est la tienne, mon amour, qui revient. C'est toujours la même conclusion qui s'impose à moi au final : il faudra bien un jour que je tourne définitivement la page et que je parte d'ici ... bientôt, quand les enfants seront grands. C'est toujours cette limite que je me fixe, nos enfants.

D'ailleurs, j'entends des pas qui s'approchent et je lève les yeux de ma tasse de café.

James : Salut m'man ...

Maria : James, t'es tombé du lit ce matin ?

James : Muuuuuuuummmm ...

Maria : Tiens, si tu veux du café.

Je lui sers une tasse tandis qu'il se dirige vers le placard, attrapant le sucre et une bouteille de tabasco, une habitude sans doute héréditaire.

Maria : Ta soeur est réveillée ?

James : Je crois l'avoir entendu sous la douche.

_PDV Michelle_

L'eau coule sur mon corps, réveillant chaque grain de ma peau. La soirée d'hier et ma discussion avec Anton m'ont considérablement perturbé, semble t'il, car j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. La sensation de ses yeux dans les miens, cette caresse électrique, cette chaleur qui m'a envahit, je ne sais comment les interpréter. Pourquoi est ce que je ressent ce besoin de lui parler encore, bien au delà des mots d'entendre encore sa voix ? Est ce que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse ? Voyons, ne sois pas stupide, on ne découvre pas un tel sentiment du jour au lendemain ... et pourtant, cette boule au fond de mon estomac ...

Je m'extrait de la douche, et frotte mon corps avec la serviette. Il faut que j'extirpe ces pensées de ma tête, cela n'est pas, cela ne peut pas être. Je m'habille et sors de la salle de bain, rejoignant ma mère et mon frère dans la cuisine. James ? Mais il est déjà levé lui ?

_PDV James_

J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, sans parvenir à contrôler cette inquiétude qui me cheville le corps. Si jamais tu t'approches encore d'elle, espèce de salopard, si tu oses ne serait ce que poser la main sur elle, je te casse toutes les dents ... Il faut que je veilles à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. J'enrage que cet imbécile puisse faire le moindre mal à Ally.

Tiens, à voir Michelle, je me dis que je ne suis pas le seul pour qui la journée d'hier a été un tourment. Elle arbore de belles cernes et ne semble pas dans son assiette. Sans un mot, je lui tend ma tasse de café, puis me lève pour m'en servir une autre, que j'assaisonne à ma façon.

James : On va y aller, Michelle ?

Ma soeur me regarde comme si elle avait en face d'elle un extraterrestre.

James : Ben, je ne veux pas être en retard ...

Pourquoi les deux femmes de la maison éclatent elles soudain de rire ?

Michelle : Et bien, James DeLuca pressé d'aller en cours, c'est une première ...

Je leur lance un coup d'oeil blessé, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer leur fou rire.

_PDV Anton_

Elle a hanté ma nuit. J'ai entendu sa voix tout au long de mes rêves. Je la trouvais déjà tellement belle, j'ai découvert sa sensibilité, cette part de fragilité qui en fait une fille à part. Je n'ai véritablement qu'une hâte : la revoir, l'entendre à nouveau, être suffisamment proche d'elle pour sentir son parfum, mélange subtil d'agrumes et de miel, qu'elle me sourit à nouveau comme hier.

Je ne me soucie même plus de la réaction de James. Il est mon ami, il pourra comprendre, quand quelle chose de pareil te tombe dessus, il faut le saisir ... l'amour n'attend pas.

_PDV Ally_

Je refuse de sortir de ce lit. Ici, je suis en sécurité, rien de mal ne peut m'arriver. J'entends bien maman crier une nouvelle fois mon nom, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux faire l'école buissonnière, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais plus ce que je crains le plus : me retrouver face à ce bourrin de Perkins, ou face à James.

Il m'a défendu hier, mais pourquoi ? Est ce parce que je suis l'amie de sa soeur, celle qu'il connaît depuis toujours, ou y'a t'il autre chose ? Et surtout, j'ai peur qu'aujourd'hui, il recommence à m'ignorer, comme il le faisait jusqu'alors. Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour savoir ce que tu as dans la tête, James, pour connaître enfin tes pensées.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais je garde les yeux fermés, en espérant secrètement que ma mère me laissera tranquille. Je sais pourtant que c'est peine perdue.

Liz : Bon, Ally, maintenant ça suffit. Tu te lèves.

Ally : Maman ...

Liz : Jeune fille, il n'y a aucune raison que tu restes au lit aujourd'hui. Debout.

Si seulement elle savait ...


	8. Chapter 8

Santa Fe

_PDV Michael_

Inutile ce matin que Max fasse des efforts surhumains pour me réveiller, je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil. Après avoir tourner et retourner entre les draps, je suis finalement sorti au milieu de la nuit. J'ai erré dans les rues de cette ville sans véritablement but, si ce n'est de calmer le feu en moi, celui qui me dévore chaque fois qu'un événement important se profile. Sans vraiment connaître les raisons de mon angoisse, j'ai regardé les étoiles mais c'est ton image, mon ange, qui s'incrustait dans le ciel. J'ai peur, pas pour mon intégrité physique comme lors de la guerre sur Antar, mais pour mon coeur, ce malheureux qui vit de ton souvenir depuis tant d'années.

Au petit matin, j'ai finalement rejoint notre chambre d'hôtel et me suis effondré sur le lit, attendant le signal du départ.

_PDV Max_

L'attente comme seule compagne, l'insomnie seule conseillère. Il existe des moments dans la vie où la raison n'a plus sa place. Je suis si proche et pourtant si loin. J'ai tourné les phrases dans ma tête, elles n'ont pas la saveur que j'espère, elles n'auront jamais l'image des véritables sentiments que j'éprouve.

Je ne suis pas le seul pour qui ce voyage est une torture, Michael se pose visiblement aussi de nombreuses questions. Je l'ai entendu quitter notre chambre cette nuit, mais je n'ai pas fait un signe pour lui montrer que le sommeil m'avait également fui. Il avait besoin de cette solitude comme moi même.

Le réveil sonne et je me redresse sur le lit. Michael tourne son visage vers moi. Il a une mine affreuse, les yeux rougis de fatigue et cernés de noir. J'imagine que je ne vaux pas mieux.

Max : Je vais en ville trouver une agence immobilière.

Michael : Y'en a une à deux rues d'ici.

Max : Ok, allons y.

Roswell

_PDV Liz_

Ally est bizarre depuis hier. Il a suffit que je croise son regard ce matin pour comprendre, car la lueur dans ses yeux ne laisse planer aucun doute : Ma fille est amoureuse. Pas besoin d'être médium, je connais trop cette manière d'agir, j'étais dans le même état qu'elle il y a quelques années, lorsqu'un beau brun a fait chavirer mon coeur.

Max ... Cela fait quelques jours maintenant que son image est revenue hanter mes rêves. Comme chaque année à l'approche du festival, je me remémore mon premier amour et cette histoire restée en suspens suite à son départ. Je n'ose pas en parler, même avec Maria, qui pourtant, et je le sais, partage ce sentiment.

Il faut que je me batte pour chasser son visage pendant la journée mais la nuit, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Cette impression que notre relation n'a pas connu son épilogue, et ce secret espoir de le revoir un jour, m'accompagne, me porte et me tue.

Lycée de Roswell

_PDV Michelle_

Je guette l'arrivée de Anton dans le hall d'entrée. James se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, et semble aussi attendre, sans que je sache vraiment qui. Finalement, je le vois franchir la porte, et avant qu'il puisse esquiver, je l'apostrophe.

Michelle : Anton, je t'attendais. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il me regarde étonné.

Anton : Euh ... oui. Mais de quoi ?

Ne répondant pas à sa question, je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne vers la salle à brosses.

Michelle : Je voudrais qu'on s'explique par rapport à hier ...

Anton : Hier ?

Mais c'est pas vrai, il ne comprend rien du tout. Je sens une vague de colère monter en moi.

Michelle : Voilà, quand on s'est retrouvé au CrashDown, j'ai eu la sensation ...

Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il est eu les mêmes impressions que moi. Je me rapproche de lui un peu plus. Je scrute son regard.

Anton : Non, Michelle, s'il te plaît ...

Mais pourquoi me dit il cela ? Avant que je réalise ce qui se passe, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il est en train de m'embrasser et ce baiser est .... vaouwww !!! Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, répondant à cette douce caresse. Tout à coup, il me repousse, me laissant chancelante.

Anton : Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

Il sort en trombe de la remise, me laissant seule, les jambe coupées et le souffle court.

_PDV James_

Ma soeur vient de partir avec Anton ... étrange, mais je m'en soucierai plus tard. Pour l'instant, seule compte Ally. La voilà justement qui arrive, son regard allant de droite à gauche, comme si elle s'assurait de ne rien risquer en franchissant le seuil. Je m'avance doucement vers elle et lui adresse un sourire timide.

James : Hey, Ally ...

Ally : Salut James.

James : Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Ses lèvres esquissent un sourire à leur tour.

Ally : Oui.

James : Si tu as le moindre problème, je suis là, tu sais. Promets moi de faire attention à toi.

Ally : Oui.

James : Tu me le promets, Ally ?

Ally : Oui.

Je passe doucement ma main sur son épaule, et je la vois rougir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ally, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Santa Fe

_PDV Max_

Ca y est, le problème du logement est résolu. J'ai choisi une maison meublée au nord de la ville, légèrement isolée afin que personne ne remarque notre présence. Nous venons de louer une voiture et entamons notre voyage direction Roswell. Michael reste silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la route. Je prends l'initiative de la discussion.

Max : Lorsque l'on sera arrivé là bas, il est préférable que nous restions discret.

Michael : Ce qui veut dire ?

Max : Et bien, il vaudrait mieux éviter de reprendre contact avec certaines personnes ...

Michael : Ce qui sous entend ?

Max : Je crois que nous ne devons pas revenir sur les fantômes du passé.

Michael : Ok, j'ai compris.

Max : Après tout, ce ne serait bon ni pour elles, ni pour nous.

Michael : J'ai compris, Max. tu cherches à convaincre qui, en insistant comme ça ?

Je ne rajoute rien et concentre mon attention sur la route. J'essaye de me persuader que c'est le meilleur choix, pour nous tous. Ramener le passé ne ferait que rouvrir des blessures à peine cicatrisées.


	9. Chapter 9

Lycée de Roswell

_PDV Anton_

Je fuis, me précipite dans le couloir et vais rapidement m'installer dans notre salle de cours, sans attendre James. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je l'ai embrassé. Et elle a répondu à mon baiser. C'est un rêve, mais un rêve qui m'est interdit. Pour de multiples raisons, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer et il ne faut pas qu'elle s'attache à moi. D'abord, c'est la soeur de James, mon meilleur ami, et je ne souhaite pas le trahir. Et surtout nous sommes trop différents. Mon tuteur me l'a bien dit à de multiples reprises : « Tu n'es pas destiné à rester dans ce monde, il faut que tu sois prêt à partir à tout moment. Ne crée pas d'attaches ici, elles seraient une entrave à ton futur ».

Mon futur ... Combien de fois l'ai je imaginé ... Et comme il me paraît loin à l'instant, au seul souvenir de ce qui vient de se produire ... Je sais parfaitement que ma place n'est pas à Roswell, mais j'ignore concrètement où elle se trouve. J'attends des réponses et elles n'arrivent jamais, mais pendant ce temps, j'oublie de vivre. Et vivre pour moi à l'instant, c'est être avec Michelle.

James : Hey ...

Je me retourne étonné, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Anton : Salut mec.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler ce matin, mais tout à coup je réalise.

Anton : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ?

Non, je ne le crois pas, il baisse les yeux et se racle doucement la gorge. Pas de remarque ironique à l'horizon. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

James : Ben, à vrai dire ...

Il ne continue pas, le professeur d'espagnol venant de faire son entrée en cours.

_PDV James_

Ouf, pour une fois, je suis heureux de voir arriver Madame Rubio pour le cours. Elle m'évite une explication avec mon ami, à qui je ne me sens pas encore prêt à révéler mes sentiments. Que vais je faire de plus maintenant ? Bon, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je lui ai avoué autre chose. Pas besoin de s'angoisser outre mesure, encore deux jours avant ce maudit exposé, puis tout reprendra sa place.

J'observe Ally deux rangs devant moi, qui prend consciencieusement des notes. Sa main gauche passe doucement sous ses cheveux, j'adore quand elle fait ce geste. Et surtout, ces périodes d'enseignement sont pour moi une occasion supplémentaire de l'observer sans être vu. Je sens soudain qu'un autre regard parcourt sa nuque et tournant la tête, je vois qu'il s'agit de ce pervers de Perkins. Gars, dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, tu vas amèrement regretter le jour où tu as jeté ton dévolu sur elle ...

**********

**Le soir même**

Roswell**  
**

Maison de Max et Michael

_PDV Michael_

Le voyage depuis Santa Fe s'est déroulé dans un silence religieux suite aux recommandations de Max. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si c'est plus à moi qu'à lui même qu'il les adressait. La maison n'est pas un modèle de luxe, mais j'avoue m'en moquer. Tout ce qui compte désormais c'est d'accomplir au plus vite la mission que nous nous sommes fixés puis de repartir. Loin de cette ville et de toutes tentations. Max a contacté l'UFOCenter en arrivant et a joint Brody avec qui il a rendez vous. Il souhaite préparer au mieux sa rencontre avec son fils et je le comprend.

_PDV Max_

Nous y sommes. Brody va arriver dans quelques minutes et j'ai déjà des milliers de questions qui me viennent aux lèvres. Peur et excitation se mêlent dans mes pensées. Je vais enfin qui est mon fils aujourd'hui. Justement, voilà qu'on frappe à la porte : c'est lui. Je m'avance, tellement stressé que mes jambes flageolent légèrement.

Max : Brody, cela faisait longtemps ...

Je lui tend la main, mais dans un élan, il se met à m'étreindre.

Brody : Max, je suis heureux que tu sois enfin revenu.

Je l'observe légèrement : Sa coiffure est plus sage et quelques rides marquent désormais son visage. Mais à part cela, il a peu changé. Michael s'avance à son tour pour le saluer, et ils &changent une poignée de main solennelle.

Max: Viens t'asseoir, nous serons mieux pour parler.

Michael semble vouloir rester avec nous. Je préfère d'ailleurs : il sera mon soutien en cas de nouvelles qui ne seraient pas agréables.

Brody : Alors, si vous êtes là, je suppose que la guerre est terminée ?

Max : Oui. Nous avons vaincu les forces de Khivar. Aujourd'hui Antar a retrouvé la prospérité.

Brody : La bataille a du être rude ...

En prononçant ces mots, je vois que son regard s'attarde sur Michael.

Max : Il y a eu beaucoup de sang et de morts. Mais la paix était à ce prix.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Max : Brody, parle moi de Zan.

Brody : Il va très bien, Max. il est grand, noble et fort.

Max : Lui as tu parler de moi ?

Brody : Très souvent. Il attend ton retour et sait qu'il a une mission à accomplir, ailleurs.

Max : Quand pourrais je le voir, à ton avis ?

Brody : Pourquoi pas demain soir ? Il faut d'abord que je lui dise que tu es revenu et qu'il se prépare à te rencontrer. Je sais qu'il espère ce moment depuis des années.

Max : Est il heureux ici ?

Brody : Il a quelques amis qui lui sont profondément attachés. Il les retrouve souvent après les cours, ils font des virées ensemble, vont à des soirées ou encore boire un verre au CrashDown.

Le CrashDown ... je vois tout à coup les images défilées devant mes yeux, le bar, les tables avec banquettes, la banque où il fallait payer. Je tourne les yeux vers Michael : ses mâchoires sont crispées et ses poings serrés. Lui aussi se souvient et je sais que tout comme moi la question lui brûle les lèvres. Brody semble comprendre ce moment de flottement et c'est lui qui finit par mettre fin à nos interrogations.

Brody : Elles vivent encore toutes les deux ici.

Je m'affaisse un peu plus sur le canapé et je perçois un soupir de Michael.

Brody : J'aurai sans doute mieux fait de ne rien dire ...

Max : Si tu as eu raison, au moins maintenant nous savons à quoi nous en tenir.

Brody : Une dernière chose cependant. Pour éviter tout risque, j'ai changé le prénom de Zan. Désormais, il s'appelle Anton.


	10. Chapter 10

CrashDown

_PDV Michelle_

Il n'est pas venu. J'attends depuis des heures de le voir franchir cette maudite porte, mais je sais bien que c'est en vain. Il a allumé une lumière tout au fond de moi, pourquoi faut il qu'elle soit éphémère. Je ne comprend pas, je n'arrive pas à saisir les raisons de sa fuite. Quelque chose s'est passée, une évidence sur laquelle il nous sera impossible de revenir lui et moi.

C'est donc ça l'amour ? Cette brûlure tout au fond de soi, cette sensation qui emporte tout avec elle ? C'est cela, maman, que tu as éprouvé ? Et toi, mon cher frère ? Je promet de ne plus ironiser sur les réactions de James vis à vis d'Ally, de le laisser faire vaquer son coeur où bon lui semble.

Il faut que je sache ce qui se passe au fond de toi, Anton ...

_PDV James_

Surtout ne pas la regarder, ne pas lui montrer mon intérêt. T'en as des bonnes, gars, alors que par deux fois en deux jours, tu as joué le preux chevalier... Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose, que j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit.

Tiens, ma mère vient de rentrer dans le café, rare en semaine. Elle n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de déjeuner à midi et vient manger quelque chose avant de rentrer. Depuis que nous travaillons ici avec Michelle, nous avons pris l'habitude de souper avant de rejoindre la maison et elle est donc souvent seule le soir.

_PDV Ally_

Evidemment, il fait tout pour éviter de croiser mon regard, c'est à peine si ses yeux osent croiser les miens lorsqu'il me passe les commandes. Décidément, je ne comprend rien à ce mec, il peut passer d'un instant du garçon le plus attentionné à cette montagne de froideur que j'ai ce soir devant moi.

Je ne me laisserai plus prendre, c'est terminé, fini, enterré ! S'il s'avise de me faire de nouveau le coup du chevalier servant, je le gifle ... enfin je crois. Je me déteste quand je suis dans cet état et je le hais de provoquer de telles réactions chez moi.

J'ai autre chose dans ma vie, comme par exemple ma meilleure amie qui, soit dit en passant, n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ce soir. Elle jette sans arrêt des regards vers la porte d'entrée, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle semble triste et je m'avance finalement doucement vers elle.

Ally : Ca va ?

Michelle : Pas vraiment ...

Ally : Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Michelle : Oui, on peut se retrouver à la fin du service ...

Ally : Bien sûr.

Je m'éloigne pour prendre la commande des derniers clients. D'ici une demi heure, le restaurant sera vide et je saurai enfin ce qui la préoccupe.

_PDV Maria_

J'ai besoin d'avoir l'avis de ma meilleure amie, ainsi que son soutien. Cette décision, que j'aurai sans doute du prendre depuis des années, doit intervenir le pus vite possible, sinon je deviendrai sans doute folle, enfin plus folle que maintenant. J'observe Liz derrière le bar, elle est devenue au fil du temps une femme magnifique et très convoitée ... mais elle refuse que tout homme l'approche de trop prêt. Elle porte au fond d'elle une culpabilité qu'elle a elle même forgé, le fait d'avoir couché avec Kyle la laissant convaincu qu'elle a trahi Max. Ironique en fait, car c'est ce dernier qui porte la part la plus grande du gâchis de leur relation à cause de ... greuh, même au bout de seize ans, il m'ai toujours impossible de prononcer son nom.

Maria : Liz, je voudrai te parler ...

Liz : Cela ne te dérange pas d'attendre la fin du service ?

Maria : Sans problème.

Je reste donc assise, observant le petit microcosme du CrashDown.

_PDV Michelle_

Ca y est, les derniers clients viennent de franchir la porte. Encore quelques tables à desservir, et je pourrai enfin confier à Ally ce qui me pèse sur le coeur. J'observe discrètement ma mère. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller, peut être cherche t'elle un peu de présence. Je la sais tellement seule, sans véritable engagement sentimental depuis mon père. C'est son grand amour, celui qui a tout changé. Elle parle souvent de lui, pour que nous le connaissions avec James, sans jamais en donner une image négative, mais n'évoque jamais leur histoire, comme si le fait de l'évoquer pouvait l'effacer ou l'abîmer.

James : J'ai fini, je rentre. Michelle ?

Michelle : Je reste encore un peu, je voudrai parler avec Ally.

James : Maman ?

Maria : Je suis désolée, mon ange, mais je pensais passer un moment avec Liz. Cela ne te dérange pas de rentrer seul ?

James : Ah, les femmes et leur bavardage incessant.

Le voilà qui lève et les bras, et les yeux au ciel.

Michelle : Macho !!!

Un éclat de rire général accompagne sa sortie.

_PDV Ally_

James est parti, toujours aussi distant. Je me retourne vers Michelle et lui propose

Ally : Si on allait dans ma chambre ?

Michelle : D'accord.

Je regarde ma mère qui me donne son agrément d'un signe de tête. Je m'élance dans les escaliers, Michelle sur mes pas. Dès que la porte se referme, j'attaque.

Ally : Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle rougit et semble embarassée.

Michelle : C'est Anton ...

Ally : Quoi ?

Michelle : Ce matin, dans la salle à brosse, il m'a embrassé.

Je l'observe étonnée. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'a évoqué avoir des sentiments pour le meilleur ami de son frère, alors d'où vient ce bouleversement ?

Ally : J'ai raté un épisode là ?

Michelle : En fait, c'est à cause de ce fichu exposé ... hier, nous avons parlé tous les deux et il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous.

Ally : De quel type ?

Michelle : A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Tout à coup, j'ai découvert qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi : on a des goûts en commun, des rêves et des espoirs qui se ressemblent. Et puis, pour une fois, j'ai eu en face de moi un garçon qui s'intéressait à moi pour ce que j'étais, et non pour mon apparence.

Ally : La boule au fond de l'estomac, la bouffée de chaleur dans le corps, l'envie irrésistible de lui parler, de le toucher ?

Michelle : Tout ça ...

Ally : Ben, ma vieille, cette fois t'es amoureuse sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Je lui envoie un grand sourire auquel elle répond tristement.

Michelle : Y'a un problème ...

Ally : Lequel ?

Michelle : Après notre baiser, il a détalé comme un lapin et m'évite depuis.

Ally : Attitude de mec.

Michelle : Ce qui veut dire ?

Ally : La trouille, la panique ... tout ce qui peut provoquer chez un individu de sexe masculin l'idée d'une relation amoureuse.

Michelle : Tu crois ?

Ally : Sure ... mais tu veux qu'on demande confirmation à nos mères ?

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et elle éclate de rire.

Ally : Patience, ma grande. Si c'est le bon, il reviendra ... ils reviennent toujours.

_PDV Liz_

Les filles viennent de partir en courant vers la chambre d'Ally, provoquant notre sourire à Maria et moi. On se croirait revenu dans un autre temps, où deux jeunes filles se gavaient de confidence après le service.

Maria : Liz, j'ai un conseil à te demander.

Liz : Explique moi d'abord ce que tu as dans la tête.

Maria : J'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. J'en ai marre, tu sais, marre d'être seule et de végéter à Roswell.

Je la regarde intriguée.

Liz : Où veux tu en venir exactement ? Tu veux quitter Roswell ?

Maria : Non ! Les enfants sont heureux ici, c'est leur chez eux. Mais, j'ai envie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, ici je connais tout le monde.

Liz : Tu veux dire ...

Maria : Que je veux recommencer à ouvrir mon coeur.

Je lui lance un regard où se mêle le doute et la surprise.

Maria : Je vais partir ce week end à Santa Fe. Est ce que je peux te laisser t'occuper de James et Michelle samedi soir, qu'ils dorment chez toi ?

Liz : Bien sur, ma grande. Tout ce que tu veux du moment que cela te rend heureuse.

Maria : Le bonheur, Liz. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis venue à cette conclusion. Il faut repenser au bonheur parce qu'il ne reviendra pas ... ils ne reviendront pas.

Je croise ses yeux embués de larmes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeudi**

Lycée de Roswell

_PDV Anton_

Mon père est sur terre. Il est revenu, enfin, et je dois le voir ce soir. Rien d'autre n'a plus d'importance, l'événement le plus capital de ma vie va avoir lieu ce soir, rien d'autre ne compte. Lorsque mon tuteur m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu, j'ai voulu me rendre de suite près de lui, mais il m'a fait comprendre que cette rencontre devait être pensé, autant pour moi que pour lui. Mon père ... tellement de questions tournoient dans ma tête, connaître enfin mes origines, d'où je viens et ce qui m'attend ensuite. Je vois à peine James se positionner à côté de moi, et c'est seulement lorsqu'il m'attrape le bras que je réagis.

James : Hey ... t'étais où là ?

Anton : Excuse, je pensais.

James : Ben, ça te réussit pas mon vieux. Je voulais savoir, c'est d'accord pour la soirée demain ?

Anton : Quelle soirée ?

James : Enfin, celle à l'ancienne fabrique de savon, tout le monde en parle au lycée ...

Anton : Euh... oui... non... écoutes, je sais vraiment pas.

James : Allez mec, sans toi, ce sera pas la même chose ...

Anton : Ok, je vais essayer de m'arranger.

James : J'aime mieux ça. Allez, bouges, on va encore être en retard.

_PDV Michelle_

Se rappeler des recommandations d'Ally. Alors, ne pas me jeter sur lui, ce serait trop mauvais genre, ne pas le dévisager sans cesse même si j'en ai terriblement envie, et surtout le laisser venir. Bon, son truc ne marche pas, remarque, tu ne l'appliques que depuis deux minutes, ma pauvre fille.

Ally : Michelle ... ça va ?

Michelle : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ally : Parce que tu gesticules et tes yeux roulent dans tous les sens ... tu vas passer pour une folle.

Michelle : Je le suis déjà folle, dingue de cet idiot.

Elle se met à rire.

Ally : Ben, toi, quand tu fais les choses, c'est jamais à moitié. Il faut te changer les idées.

Michelle : Et tu proposes ?

Ally : Virée vendredi soir.

Michel : Ancienne fabrique de savon ?

Ally : Yep.

Je l'adore. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle reste ma meilleure amie depuis tant d'années. Une soirée, c'est pile ce qu'il me faut pour ne plus penser à ...

Ally : Allez, viens, sinon on va être en retard en cours.

**********

**Le soir**

Maison de Max et Michael

_PDV Max_

J'ai réfléchi toute la journée à ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Dois je vraiment tout lui raconter, depuis les origines, depuis ici il y a 16 ans ? Ou faut il que je n'aborde que ce qu'il est, ce que je suis et sa destinée ? Toutes ces questions tournent dans mon esprit depuis des heures, sous le regard inquiet de Michael.

Michael : Arrêtes !

Max : Quoi ?

Michael : De te prendre la tête avant qu'il ne te questionne.

Max : J'aimerai bien t'y voir.

Il souffle et lève la main en signe d'agacement.

Michael : Pour ce que j'en dis, moi. C'est pas mon fils après tout.

Max : Justement Michael, je voudrai plutôt le voir ... en tête à tête dans un premier temps.

Michael : Ok, j'ai compris, je vais faire un tour.

Il saisit sa veste et sort en trombe.

_PDV Anton_

Je viens d'arriver devant la maison de mon père lorsque je vois un grand mec en sortir en claquant la porte. Un peu intimidé, je prend quelques minutes pour me calmer avant de m'avancer de nouveau. Ca y est. Nous y voilà, je vais rencontrer mon père ... je frappe doucement à la porte qui s'entrouvre quelques instants après. Il est devant moi, et je reste comme paralysé. Lui aussi. Il est exactement comme je l'imaginais, de la noblesse dans le visage, des yeux noirs qui me transpercent, une étonnante stature. Finalement, il fait un pas vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'étreint pendant une période qui me paraît à la fois un instant et une éternité. Puis, il s'éloigne de nouveau de moi.

Max : Entres, je t'en prie.

Je pénètre enfin dans la maison. Elle est impersonnelle, mais je n'en ai cure. C'est le toit qui abrite mon père.

Max : Asseyons nous, je pense que nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire.

Anton : Parles moi d'Antar ...

_PDV Max_

Je lui raconte notre planète, sa beauté, les paysages magnifiques, les deux lunes, les gens si accueillants. Je lui raconte ma vie, la guerre, mes amis, Michael, Isabel.

Ses yeux brillent durant tout mon récit, il ne m'interrompt pas, semble boire mes paroles. Quand enfin je m'arrêtes, je vois son regard soudain triste se poser sur moi.

Anton : Parles moi de ma mère.

Max : Tess ...Il y a si longtemps, tu sais. Elle était très belle, blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, et intelligente. Elle savait instinctivement ce que pensaient les gens et parvenaient souvent à les séduire. Et le plus important : elle t'aimait de tout son coeur. Elle aurait tout sacrifier pour toi.

Anton : Comment est elle morte ?

Max : Lors d'une bataille, elle s'est jetée devant un ennemi et a été touché par le coup mortel qui m'était destiné.

Anton : Vous vous aimez ?

Max : A notre façon, oui, nous nous sommes aimés.

Anton : Ah ...

Max : Et toi, racontes moi un peu ta vie ici ...

Anton : Et bien, Brody a toujours été génial avec moi, j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui. Le lycée ... ben tu connais non ? C'est un peu la galère, mais mes résultats ne sont pas trop mauvais.

Max : T'as des amis ?

Anton : Mon meilleur ami, c'est James. Il est extra : un peu sauvage, franchement rebelle, un caractère de cochon, mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui en toute circonstance.

Max : C'est important. Et les amours ?

Anton (rougissant) : heu ... écoutes, c'est un peu délicat.

Max : Allez, va y. Y'a pas de secret quand même ...

Anton : En fait, y'a bien une fille qui me plaît ... mais pour l'instant, c'est en stand by.

Max : Pourquoi ?

Anton : A cause de moi, de ce que je suis.

Max : Ca n'empêche pas d'aimer, tu sais ...


	12. Chapter 12

_PDV Michael_

Je marche en direction de la ville, la nuit est tombée, et je prend garde à rester dans l'ombre. J'ai envie de revoir les lieux qui ont bercé mes années ici. Je passe tout d'abord devant mon ancien appartement, toujours dans le même état. Puis, j'aperçois au loin le CrashDown, lui aussi a très peu changé. Certaines choses restent immuables.

Je continue à me balader et lorsque je relève finalement la tête, je découvre que mes pas m'ont conduit presque malgré moi devant chez elle. Je m'installe dans le recoin de la maison d'en face plongé dans le noir, et je reste ainsi à observer. Combien de fois lorsque nous étions ensemble me suis je posté au même endroit ?

Je sors de ma rêverie lorsque j'aperçois une voiture qui s'arrête devant le porche de la maison. La portière conducteur s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une jeune femme blonde. C'est elle, son visage est toujours aussi beau, ses yeux toujours aussi verts, sa bouche toujours aussi attirante. Les années ont eu beau passer, elle me fait encore le même effet. Mais quelqu'un d'autre semble se trouver également dans le véhicule : je porte mon attention sur le passager ... jeune homme, les cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette, et un visage qui fait étrangement penser à ...

Non, ce n'est pas possible ... je reste figé, comme paralysé, entendant leurs voix me parvenir en écho.

Maria : James, tu te dépêches ...

James : J'arrives maman.

_PDV Max_

Cette soirée a été fantastique. Mon fils est absolument comme je me l'étais imaginé, Brody a vraiment fait un travail fantastique, je suis satisfait d'avoir porté mon choix sur lui il y a seize ans.

Et dire que j'arrive alors qu'il vient de tomber amoureux. Il a tout de même fini par s'ouvrir à moi sur le sujet. Elle s'appelle Michelle, elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de formidable, alliant beauté physique et intérieure. Mais elle présente le dure inconvénient d'être la soeur de son meilleur ami et il craint la réaction de ce dernier qu'il ne souhaite surtout pas trahir.

Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de Michael et Isabel pour le rassurer, comment j'avais réagi lorsque cette dernière avait pensée être enceinte et qu'il avaient envisagé de construire quelque chose tous les deux, ce mélange de crainte que cela ne fonctionne pas et de bonheur à l'idée que deux êtres que j'aimais profondément pouvaient être heureux ensemble. Mon récit l'a fait sourire et a semblé le rassurer.

A la fin de la soirée, alors que je le raccompagnais à la porte, je lui ai proposé de revenir demain. Il a baissé les yeux l'air confus, puis a fini par m'avouer qu'il devait se rendre à une fête avec ses amis. J'ai souri, puis lui ai proposé qu'on se voit samedi ce qu'il a joyeusement accepté.

Je n'attends qu'une chose maintenant : raconter à Michael cette belle rencontre.

_PDV Michael_

J'ai fui dès que mes jambes ont de nouveau accepté de fonctionner. Pas de doute possible, ce visage, ce regard noisette, c'est bien celui qui me fait face les matins dans le miroir. Comment ? Une seule nuit d'amour, un moment magique qui était resté gravé au fond de moi, que je ne croyais quasiment n'être qu'un rêve, et aujourd'hui, face à moi, j'ai découvert sa concrétisation.

J'arrive enfin devant la maison où Max m'attend sans nul doute pour me narrer sa rencontre avec son fils. Quelle ironie ! Si elle ne me concernait pas, je dirais que la situation est coquace, mais à l'instant, elle me semble seulement tragique. De tout façon, il est impossible que j'échappe à ses explications.

_PDV Max_

Enfin il rentre et me jette un regard qui se veut interrogateur mais au fond duquel je lis la colère. Sans doute m'envie t'il le fait d'avoir un fils, bonheur qui lui est jusqu'alors resté inaccessible.

Michael : Alors, bien passé ?

Max : Oui. Zan ... enfin Anton est un garçon incroyable. Il est intelligent, sensible, plein d'espoir et de vie ...

Je me retourne vers Michael : il semble ne pas s'intéresser à ce que je raconte, et des larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux.

Max : Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit.

Michael : Excuse moi, Max, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Max : Bien sûr. Moi, je te fais partager l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie et toi ...

Il prend sa tête entre ces mains et je perçois comme des sanglots étouffés. L'étonnement me gagne : je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer depuis des années.

Max : Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Il finit par relever la tête, essuie ses yeux du revers de sa manche, et prend une grande aspiration comme s'il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle.

Max (doucement) : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Michael ?

Michael : Je crois bien que j'ai un fils ...

Max : Quoi ?!!

Michael : Je pense que Maria et moi avons un enfant ensemble.

Max : mais comment est ce possible ?

Michael : Tu veux dire techniquement ?

Max : Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ... qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

Michael : En fait, ce soir, j'ai vu Maria.

Max : Michael, on avait dit que ...

Michael : Attend, Max. je l'ai juste observé de loin, je ne suis pas allé lui parler. En fait, je me suis rendu devant chez elle, histoire de l'apercevoir. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je me le suis aussi répété : Ca n'était pas une bonne idée. N'empêche qu'elle a fini par arriver en voiture, mais elle n'étais pas seule ...

Max : Comment peux tu être sûr que ...

Michael : Que c'est mon fils ? Avec une ressemblance pareille, il faudrait être fou pour en douter. C'est moi, Max, exactement moi à seize ans.

Max : Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

Michael : Il faut que j'aille la voir, Max, pour savoir, pour être définitivement fixé.

Max : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée.

Michael : Et tu crois quoi ? Que je dois rester dans l'incertitude ? J'ai sans doute un fils, Max, un fils de seize ans dont j'ignorais l'existence. Tu peux imaginer une seconde ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu ? Tu devrais essayer de te mettre à ma place, juste une minute.

Je le dévisage : son visage est cramoisie par l'émotion et la colère.

Max : J'ai seulement peur que tu la vois et que ...

Michael : Que je retombe amoureux ? Aucun risque, puisque je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Tu le sais d'ailleurs, car tes sentiments pour Liz sont les mêmes.

Touché. Il a voulu faire mal, il y est arrivé.

Michael : Demain, je vais voir Maria. C'est décidé, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Il se dirige vers sa chambre mais avant d'y pénétrer se tourne une dernière fois vers moi.

Michael : Eh, Max, si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner : Va la voir, parce que je me rend compte que tu en crève toi aussi de pouvoir ne serait ce qu'une fois la serrer dans tes bras.

Puis il rentre dans la pièce dont il claque la porte derrière lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vendredi soir**

CrashDown

_PDV Michelle_

J'attends la fin du service avec impatience, car après à nous la fête à Ally et moi. J'ai prévu ma tenue, elle se trouve dans mon casier dans l'arrière salle. J'ai besoin de me détendre, de m'amuser, d'oublier un peu Anton et tous ces sentiments qui tournent au fond de moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai continué la stratégie que nous avons mises au point : Ne pas m'approcher, ne pas chercher à le brusquer, je me suis montrée distante lorsqu'il m'a adressé la parole, et une lueur étrange à traverser ses yeux alors. Je ne saurai l'identifier de manière certaine, entre déception et colère.

Mais peu m'importe après tout, s'il me veut, il devra me conquérir de haut vol ! Je souris encore à cette réflexion lorsqu'Ally s'approche de moi.

Ally : C'est bon, on peut y aller, ma mère finira.

Michelle : Sympa, je récupère mes affaires, on se change et la nuit est à nous !

_PDV James_

Elle vient de partir avec ma soeur tandis que je finis les dernières commandes. J'y ai pensé toute la journée, il faudra bien que je lui avoue mes sentiments. J'en meure, c'est en train de me consumer à l'intérieur, l'observer de loin va me rendre fou. Un peu de courage, gars, l'amour peut faire mal, mais ce n'est rien à côté de cette douleur qui me ronge. Au moins savoir, être fixé, savoir si un espoir m'est permis.

Je les vois partir toutes les deux, Michelle vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un top vert, tandis qu'Ally est sublime habillée d'une jupe longue et d'un haut lacé, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés. Je me met à rêver soudain que je la tiens dans mes bras, que je passe délicatement ma main dans sa chevelure, que je dépose un doux baiser sur ...

Anton : Hey, James ...

Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence.

James : J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes, et après on peut y aller.

Je me concentre du mieux que je peux sur les derniers hamburgers qui cuisent.

_PDV Anton_

Programme de la soirée : Parler à James de ce que je ressens pour sa soeur, puis avoir une explication avec elle. Simple, efficace ... flippant ! Surtout que je trouve que mon ami n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, il est nerveux, agité ... bizarre, quoi.

Anton : J'ai des trucs à te dire.

James : Mummmmm ...

Anton : On y va, et je te racontes pendant le chemin.

James : Ok, on décolle.

Nous sortons du CrashDown et commençons à faire le trajet à pied qui nous mène jusqu'à l'ancienne fabrique de savon. Le silence s'installe pendant cinq minutes, il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées et je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Allez, lance toi, après tout qu'est ce que tu risques à part perdre son amitié, qu'il te mette son poing dans la figure ...

Anton : J'ai découvert récemment que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

James : Ah ...

Anton : Et ce quelqu'un, c'est Michelle.

Il ne dit rien, bon ou mauvais signe.

Anton : Je l'ai embrassé. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du avant de t'en parler. Alors, voilà : dis moi franchement si cela te gêne que je tente quelque chose avec ta soeur, parce que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

J'entends un éclat de rire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

James : Ben t'auras mis le temps, dis moi.

Anton : Quoi ?

James : Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué les yeux de Bambi que tu poses sur elle ?

Anton : Ca se voit à ce point ?

James : Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. T'as ma bénédiction, mec, mais ne la fait pas souffrir, d'accord. Et prend garde à toi : Michelle est dangereuse.

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil.

Anton : T'en fais pas. Je prendrai soin de moi ... et d'elle.

La fabrique à savon

_PDV Michelle_

Je danse depuis déjà une bonne demi heure, un essaim de jeunes mâles autour de moi. Je pensais qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux pourrait me plaire ... mais je ne pense qu'à lui. D'ailleurs, en tournant la tête, je le vois franchir l'entrée de la salle.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers moi, sous le regard amusé de James. Non, mais il m'attrape, plonge ses yeux dans les miens et ... il m'embrasse. Mon Dieu, mais ses lèvres ne semblent plus vouloir se décoller des miennes. C'est bon, c'est merveilleux, c'est encore mieux que la première fois, je sens mes jambes flageolées, je vais m'évanouir. Finalement, il désert son étreinte, me prend par la main et m'entraîne à l'écart.

Anton : Viens.

Avant que j'y réfléchisse, je le suis en me disant que s'il le fallait j'irai au bout du monde avec lui.

Anton : Michelle, j'y pense depuis l'autre soir, depuis notre discussion, depuis que tu as touché mon bras. Je me sens irrémédiablement attiré par toi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être constamment près de toi. Quand tu es loin, c'est comme si j'étais incomplet.

Je l'ai, ma grande déclaration d'amour. Il scrute ma réaction à son discours, mais je suis comme paralysée. Quand enfin, je reprend mes esprits, je le regarde tendrement et pose délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne.

_PDV Ally_

Michelle ... Tu croyais vraiment qu'un mec pouvait te résister ? Je souris, car je sais qu'elle est heureuse, et cette idée me remplit de bonheur. Mais, il fait particulièrement ici, l'air de la nuit ne pourra me faire que le plus grand bien. Je sors, et m'arrête pour contempler les étoiles. Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, toutes les constellations brillent de mille lumières, on dirait un feu d'artifice permanent.

Adam : Alors ma belle, on se sent seule ?

Merde, qu'est ce qu'il fait là cet idiot, je croyais pourtant qu'il avait compris.

Ally : Non, je ne me sens pas seule, je suis venue admirer le ciel ... et je ne suis pas ta belle !

Adam : Je sais que tu en meure d'envie pourtant ...

Il essaye de m'attraper le bras, mais je me dégage d'un coup sec.

Ally : Ca suffit maintenant, laisse moi tranquille.

Adam : J'en ai marre que tu me fasses courir, je te veux et je t'aurais.

Il me saisit violemment, ses bras m'enserrent, je ne peux plus bouger et sa bouche commence à se rapprocher de la mienne.

Adam : Depuis le temps que je souhaite savoir le goût que tu as ...

Je ferme les yeux, prise de panique, je devrai crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Alors que je me prépare à l'inévitable, je sens tout à coup que son étreinte se relâche.

James : Je t'avais prévenu, Perkins.

Il est rouge de colère et tient solidement Adam par le col. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il lui envoie son poing dans la figure, et Perkins vole dans le parking.

James (les dents serrées) : Casses toi ... et si tu la touches à nouveau, je te pètes le nez.

Il se retourne vers moi, l'air inquiet. Je sens des larmes commencées à monter ... Il me prend doucement dans ses bras, caresse mes cheveux.

James (dans un murmure) : Là, ne crains rien, c'est fini, il ne te fera plus de mal.

Ally : Je veux rentrer ... Tu veux bien me raccompagner ?

Il me sourit en signe d'agrément.

_PDV James_

Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps. S'il était parvenu à ses fins, je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains. Ally est bouleversée. Je ne sais quoi lui dire. Nous marchons côte à côte, dans un silence pesant, je voudrais la réconforter mais tous les mots me venant à l'esprit me semblent fades.

Mes pensées vagabondent toujours lorsque j'entends des crissements de pneus. Mais que fout ce type dans cette grosse berline ? Il fait des écarts, on dirait qu'il est saoul et ... ils nous foncent dessus. Je saisis Ally par la taille et l'écarte le plus possible du trottoir alors que ce dingue commence à empiéter dessus. Nous tombons dans la pelouse qui le longe, et je me retrouve au dessus d'elle.

Ally : Mais qu'est ce ... tu m'as sauvé la vie, et c'est la deuxième fois ce soir.

Je hoche la tête et lui adresse un tendre sourire.

Ally : Merci.

Mais avant que j'ai pu réalisé, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, elles sont douces et chaudes, cette caresse est la chose la plus agréable que je n'ai jamais vécu.

James : Mais, pourquoi ?

Ally : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie ...

Je ne rêve pas, la fille qui hante mes pensées vient bien de dire qu'elle avait envie de ... Je penche de nouveau la tête sur elle, et me met à l'embrasser, avec toute la passion qu'elle m'inspire.


	14. Chapter 14

_DV Michael_

C'est le grand soir, celui des réponses sur les conséquences de ma relation avec Maria. Seize ans, cela fait seize ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, et pourtant elle continue à hanter mes rêves. Une éternité, une étincelle de temps. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'elle réagisse mal, qu'elle m'envoie bouler. Pourtant, je sais que je n'ai plus le choix.

Me voilà devant sa maison, ce soir je ne resterai pas dans l'ombre, ce soir j'affronte mon passé et mes sentiments. Courage, Michael, il ne peut ressortir que du bon de cette entrevue. Je frappe doucement à la porte et attend.

_PDV Maria_

Tiens, une visite ... bizarre, je n'attendais personne ce soir, je suis dans mon vieux jogging avec ce tee shirt immense que j'adore, tenue confortable pour un cocooning devant une vidéo. J'ouvre la porte et là ... le choc. Il se tiens debout, devant moi, toujours le même regard, le même visage à l'exception de cette cicatrice sur le joue droite, et un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je sens mon corps défaillir, et je m'appuie rapidement sur le mur de l'entrée pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Maria : Michael ?

C'est le seul mot qui est pu sortir de ma bouche, son prénom.

Michael : Bonsoir, Maria.

Toutes mes certitudes s'envolent en même temps que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je pleure, un flot sans discontinuité, que rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter. Il reste figé devant moi, paralysé par ce torrent de désespoir qui s'échappe de moi.

Quand finalement il bouge, c'est pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Michael : Oh, mon ange, si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

_PDV Michael_

Il suffit que j'apparaisse pour la faire pleurer. Je m'étais préparé à des reproches, des cris mais sûrement pas à ses larmes. Je la tiens tout contre moi, et avance doucement à l'intérieur, refermant la porte d'entrée. Je la guide jusqu'au canapé où nous nous asseyons tous les deux. Je ne réussis pas à la calmer, je lui tiens les mains et en caressent doucement les paumes. Nous restons plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans échanger un mot. C'est elle qui finit par rompre le silence.

Maria : Pourquoi ?

Michael : Que veux tu savoir ?

Maria : Pourquoi es tu revenu ?

Que puis je lui répondre ? La vérité lui fera mal, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui mentir.

Maria : Tu n'es pas là pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

Michael : En fait, nous sommes revenus sur Terre avec Max pour retrouver son fils Zan.

Maria : Ah ....

Michael : Mais les choses ont changé quand nous avons été obliger de venir à Roswell.

Maria : C'est à dire ?

Michael : Dès que j'ai su que tu vivais ici, je n'ai eu qu'une envie, te revoir.

Maria (ironique) : Mais bien sûr, après 16 ans, tu vas me dire que je hante toujours ton esprit.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je baisse les yeux et me racle la gorge.

Maria : Qu'est ce que tu veux Michael ?

Michael : Des réponses.

Maria : A quel propos ?

Michael : Sur le garçon qui était avec toi hier soir dans ta voiture.

_PDV Maria_

Il a vu James ... Donc il doit bien se douter du lien qu'il existe entre eux.

Maria : Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Que je suis tombée enceinte après notre nuit ensemble ? Et bien oui. Qu'est ce que cela te rapporte de plus ?

Michael : Je veux connaître mon fils ...

Maria : Tu crois vraiment que tu as des droits sur lui ? D'ailleurs, en plus de lui, je te signale que tu as aussi une fille.

Michael : Des jumeaux ?

Maria : Et oui, deux pour le prix d'un. Si tu avais voulu me laisser un souvenir de ton passage sur Terre, tu as doublement réussi.

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et je l'entend respirer par petits coups. J'en profite pour l'observer : il n'a pas tellement changé depuis toutes ses années. Certes, son visage s'est durci et ses épaules sont plus larges. Mais il est toujours aussi séduisant et me fait encore le même effet.

Michael : Tu leur as parlé de moi, à nos enfants ?

Maria : Oui.

Michael : Tu leur as dit que j'étais un salaud ?

Je rêve de lui répondre oui, histoire de lui faire mal. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir.

Maria : Non, je leur ai seulement dit qu'il avait fallu que tu partes, que tu n'avais pas le choix. Et aussi qu'ils étaient le fruit d'un grand amour.

Il me regarde et m'offre ce sourire qui a su me faire fondre tant de fois.

Michael : Je t'aime toujours, tu sais. Personne n'a pu te remplacer au fond de mon coeur.

Ca y est, il l'a dit. Alors que j'étais enfin décidé à tourner la page, il réapparaît et me dit qu'il m'aime. Je n'arriverai jamais à ce qu'il sorte de ma vie, d'ailleurs à l'instant je n'en ai aucune envie.

Michael : Maria, y'a t'il quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Maria (dans un murmure) : Non.

_PDV Michael_

Elle est libre ! Elle est toujours aussi belle, aussi désirable, et j'ai soudain une fureur envie de retrouver la saveur de ses lèvres.

Michael : Maria, je crois que je vais t'embrasser ...

Maria : Mais, tu ne peux pas ...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir, ma bouche s'est écrasée sur le sienne, animée par cette passion refoulée depuis si longtemps. Au bout de quelques instants, elle me rend mon baiser avec la même intensité. Je me laisse complètement aller, m'ouvrant à elle entièrement. Elle voit ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout ce temps, et je découvre sa vie au travers des images qui émanent d'elle.

Lorsqu'enfin je m'écarte d'elle, une nouvelle lueur anime ses yeux, et cette lueur je la connais. Cet amour qu'elle a pour moi, resté intact malgré les années.

Maria : Oh, SpaceBoy, comme tu m'as manqué ...


	15. Chapter 15

_PDV Max_

Suivre le conseil de Michael : cela peut paraître fou, et pourtant ... C'est vrai qu'il a raison sur un point : Liz m'obsède depuis mon retour à Roswell, je ne peux le nier. Même si je suis revenu pour mon fils, une partie de moi appelle nos retrouvailles de ses voeux. Alors, ce soir, je ne peux que me diriger vers le CrashDown, là où tout a commencé, l'endroit précis où ma vie a basculé de manière définitive.

En arrivant, j'observe un instant par la vitre : le restaurant est vide, et une seule personne se démène pour tout remettre en état. Cette chevelure noire, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, j'ai tant de fois humer son parfum. Je la contemple, réveillant les images et les souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de mon être, faisant remonter cette chaleur que j'ai toujours senti en sa présence.

Finalement, je me décide à entrer, suivant enfin mon coeur plutôt que ma destinée.

_PDV Liz_

Je suis en train de finir de vider les dernières tables lorsque j'entends le tintement de la porte d'entrée. Alors que je me retourne pour signaler au nouvel arrivé que la cuisine ne sert plus, je me retrouve en face des fantômes du passé et ma bassine remplie de vaisselle sale m'échappe des mains.

Liz : Max ?

Max: Bonsoir Liz.

Je ne peux y croire. Je le dévisage, le scrute, pour me dire que je ne rêve pas, que c'est bien lui qui se tient à quelques mètres de moi.

Liz : Mais comment est ce possible ?

C'est la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit. J'ai toujours espéré son retour, je l'ai appelé de mes voeux, même si j'ai eu des doutes sérieux sur cette éventualité.

Max : Je suis venu retrouver mon fils ...

Liz : Bien.

Seize ans après, c'est encore et toujours son fils, c'est lui qui me l'a enlevé, c'est lui qui me le ramène.

Liz : Il est donc à Roswell ...

Max : Oui, je l'ai confié à Brody.

Liz : C'est Anton ?

Max : Exact.

Liz : C'est un gentil garçon.

Max : Parce que tu le connais ?

Liz : Oui, il traîne parfois avec ma fille.

_PDV Max_

Elle a un enfant. Elle n'est donc pas seule. Je ne sais si je dois m'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

Max : Ta fille ?

Liz : Oui, Ally ... enfin Alexandra.

Max : Tu es donc mariée ?

Liz : Non.

Je scrute son visage à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elle ne semble pas prête à me donner. Le silence commence à s'installer et je sais que la question que je vais maintenant posée va être déterminante.

Max : Il vous a abandonné ?

Liz : Non. Il est toujours ici, à Roswell.

Max : Je le connais ?

Elle baisse les yeux, cherchant à cacher son trouble. Puis, elle relève la tête et plonge ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Liz : Oui ... C'est Kyle.

J'ai la sensation que mon coeur vient de s'arrêter, tellement je ressens des difficultés à respirer.

Max : Mais comment ?

Liz : Est ce vraiment important ?

Max : Pour moi, oui !

Elle soupire, l'air résigné. Je veux comprendre, savoir comment elle en est arrivée à avoir un enfant avec Kyle.

_PDV Liz_

Il me dévisage, un air douloureux a envahi son regard. Puisqu'il souhaite tant tout savoir, je vais lui raconter.

Liz : Après votre départ, cela a été très dur, pour nous tous. D'abord lorsque nous avons découvert que c'était Tess qui avait tué Alex ...

Max : Quoi ??!

Liz : C'est vrai, tu l'ignorais. Voilà, Tess avait manipulé Alex pour qu'il traduise votre livre. Mais son esprit avait souffert et lorsqu'une fois encore, elle a tenté de modifier ses souvenirs, cela l'a tué. Kyle était là, elle a aussi exercé son pouvoir sur lui pour qu'il oublie cet événement et qu'il l'aide à se débarrasser du corps. Lorsque Kyle a enfin retrouvé la mémoire, nous avons tenté de vous prévenir, mais vous étiez partis.

Je vois la crispation de sa mâchoire, la colère qui monte en lui. J'attends pour voir s'il souhaite plus de précisions.

Max : Tess est morte.

Liz : Ah ...

Je suis partagée entre la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle a payé tout le mal qu'elle a pu nous faire et la tristesse légitime face au décès d'une personne que je connaissais.

Liz : Je suis désolée.

Max : Merci. Que s'est il passé ensuite ?

Liz : J'étais désespérée ... par votre départ, par ce que nous venions de découvrir. J'ai voulu oublier, tu comprends, tout oublier. Alors je me suis mise à boire.

Des larmes commencent à couler de mes yeux, je ne cherche pas à les retenir, il faut qu'elles sortent, comme les mots que je prononce.

Liz : Je buvais tous les soirs. Et puis, j'ai fini par entraîner Kyle avec moi, et à un moment, nous avons dérapé : on a couché ensemble. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, nous le savions tous les deux, mais c'était un moyen d'exorciser ce qui était arrivé.

Max : Tu veux dire, le fait que tout s'était gâché pour nous tous quand j'ai cru que tu avais couché avec lui.

Liz : Oui.

Il tente de se rapprocher de moi, mais je le repousse. Je me sens si misérable tout à coup, si sale.

Max : Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais.

Je tente de lui sourire.

Liz : Ce n'est pas ta faute, le destin s'est ligué contre nous. Il faut croire que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble.

Max : C'est faux !!! Tu demeure mon âme soeur.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sais qu'il pense chacun de ces mots et que je les pense aussi. Quand enfin je le regarde à nouveau, il se rapproche et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne le rejette pas : C'est plus que naturel, c'est une évidence. Je suis où je dois être, où j'aurai toujours du être.


	16. Chapter 16

_PDV James_

Ma bouche se sépare enfin de la sienne, à bout de souffle. C'est doux, bon et chaud, une sensation extraordinaire qui traverse tout mon corps. Je la regarde, elle me sourit et un bonheur incroyable irradie dans mon âme. Mon sentiment, cette merveilleuse sensation qui s'est développée en moi, est aussi partagé par Ally.

Ally : Cela laisse supposer que nous sommes ensemble ?

James : J'en ai bien peur.

Elle rit, et j'adore voir que c'est grâce à moi.

Ally : Chouette, j'ai comme petit ami le rebelle du lycée.

Là c'est moi qui éclate de rire et lui adresse un clin d'oeil.

James : Je ne suis pas si rebelle que ça, tu sais.

Ally : Je pense que ma mère va avoir une attaque quand elle nous verra ensemble ...

James : ou alors, elle en sera ravie.

Ally : En tout cas, pourrait on enfin de relever de cette pelouse ? Je commence à avoir franchement froid.

James : Je suis désolée, ma puce.

Je me relève précipitamment, et lui tend la main pour qu'elle se remette sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, mes doigts s'enroulent autour des siens, voulant conserver ce contact le plus longtemps possible.

Ally : Tu me raccompagnes ?

James : Tu crois que maintenant je pourrai te laisser partir ...

_PDV Ally_

Nous marchons main dans la main en direction du CrashDown. Je sens cette boule dans l'estomac, et ce bien être incroyable, de savoir que la personne que l'on apprécie le plus au monde vous aime aussi en retour. James : comme un espoir, un rêve devenu réalité. Je lui jette des coups d'oeil discrets, vérifiant que ce n'est pas une illusion. Il s'arrête finalement, saisit mon visage puis recommence à m'embrasser. Mon Dieu, faites que cela ne cesse jamais, j'aime cette caresse, j'aime être dans ses bras, j'aime James. Lorsque finalement, il s'éloigne, je vois dans se yeux tant de tendresse et de désir que je suis bouleversée.

Ally : Je crois qu'à cette vitesse là, je suis pas prête d'arriver jusqu'à chez moi.

James : Tu veux que je m'abstienne de recommencer.

Ally : Surtout pas.

Nous rions de nouveau de concert, plein de l'évidence de notre couple. Finalement, nous arrivons devant le restaurant. Etrange, la lumière n'est pas éteinte. Je regarde par la fenêtre et découvre ma mère, blottie dans les bras d'un homme que je ne connais pas.

James : Tu crois qu'on peut ...

Ally : Oui, viens avec moi.

Je pousse la porte.

_PDV Max_

Lorsque j'entends le tintement de l'entrée, je désert mon étreinte et me retourne, afin de voir qui est l'importun qui interrompt ce moment magique. Je reste figé devant le jeune couple qui franchit la porte. La jeune fille ressemble terriblement à Liz, et le garçon ...

Liz : Ally, mais qu'est ce que tu fais déjà à la maison ?

Ally : C'est une longue histoire. Tu ne me présente pas ton ami ?

Liz : Excuse moi. Ally, je te présente Max Evans, un ami de longue date. Et Max ...

Elle se tourne vers moi et remarque ma stupéfaction.

Liz : Voici ma fille Alexandra et son ami James.

Tel un automate, je serre la main de Ally et James. Je n'arrive toujours pas à détourner mes yeux de ce dernier, tant la similitude est frappante.

Liz : Tu veux bien me laisser seule avec Max, s'il te plaît.

Ally : Oui, bien sûr. Je vais dans ma chambre. Tu viens, James ?

Avant que j'ai pu prononcer un mot, ils s'esquivent tout les deux en direction de l'étage.

_PDV Liz_

Je laisse partir Ally dans sa chambre avec James. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de les voir ensemble. Je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec ma fille, mais pour l'instant, c'est Max qui me préoccupe.

Max : Mais comment ?

Liz : C'est le fils de Maria.

Max : Et celui de Michael ?

Liz : Cela relève de l'évidence, compte tenu de la ressemblance ...

Max : Michael me l'avait dit, mais là ... je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel choc.

Liz : Michael est ici ?

Max : Oui, il est allé voir Maria. Il va être sacrement secoué.

Liz : Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ...

Max : Ce qui veut dire ?

Liz : Qu'il n'y a pas que James ... Maria a aussi une fille, Michelle.

Max : Des jumeaux ?

Liz : Oui.

Max : Et bien, Michael qui passe de célibataire endurci à père de deux adolescents, on aura tout vu.

J'éclate de rire, bientôt rejoint par Max.


	17. Chapter 17

_PDV Anton_

Elle est blottie entre mes bras et je voudrais que ce moment dure une éternité. Mon père avait raison : rien n'empêche d'aimer, si ce n'est nos propres barrières morales et mentales. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, sans aucune crainte ni arrière pensée. Nous avons discuté longuement, je lui ai raconté les retrouvailles avec mon père, sachant qu'elle comprendrait. J'ai envie de tout partagé avec elle, sans mensonge ni tromperie. Bien sûr, c'est un leurre, je sais que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, que mes origines doivent rester secrètes.

Je la sens frissonner contre moi : je ne sais pas très bien s'il s'agit du froid ou de ma présence.

Anton : Tu as froid ?

Michelle : Un peu ... mais je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Je lui souris tendrement, passe ma main sur sa joue et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Anton : Princesse, je pense qu'il est tant que tu rentres ... et moi aussi.

Michelle : Seulement si tu me raccompagnes.

Anton : Je profiterai de toutes les minutes avec toi.

_PDV Michelle_

Je retourne avec Anton dans la salle principale où se déroule la soirée et cherche Ally ainsi que James du regard. Mais visiblement, ils se sont esquivés tous les deux, peut être même ensemble. Cette pensée me fait sourire : depuis le temps que des sentiments grandissent entre eux, il serait sans doute qu'ils sautent le pas. Il faudra sans doute que je m'en mêle un peu ... je verrai cela dans les prochains jours. Anton semble avoir eu une démarche similaire à la mienne, tentant de trouver mon amie et mon frère.

Michelle : Je pense qu'ils sont déjà partis.

Il m'adresse un sourire si plein de tendresse que j'ai l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour encore l'embrasser. Sois raisonnable, Michelle, à force d'être aussi impulsive, tu vas lui faire peur !

Nous voilà marchant dans la rue main dans la main, moi et mon petit ami ... je n'aurai jamais imaginé qualifier ainsi Anton, et pourtant à l'instant cela me paraît si nature que cela en est alarmant. Comment n'ai je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt, aveuglée sans doute par sa relation avec mon frère ?

C'est plongé dans mes réflexions que je poursuis le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, la chaleur de sa paume irradiant la mienne. Lorsque soudain le besoin irrésistible de me trouver dans ses bras se fait sentir, je stoppe mes pas, me tourne vers lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Immédiatement, ses bras m'enserrent, et nous restons ainsi enlacés, profitant de l'instant.

Anton : Allez, princesse, de toute façon, on est destiné à se voir très souvent maintenant ...

J'adore qu'il m'appelle ainsi, car je n'y vois aucun sous entendu.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la maison. Il pose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Michelle : Tu n'entres pas ?

Anton : Euh, on va un peu différer la confrontation avec ta mère si tu veux bien.

Lorsque je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre du salon, je vois qu'effectivement la lumière est allumée et qu'elle doit donc être encore debout.

Michelle : Ok, mais on s'appelle demain sans faute.

Je reste sur le porche tandis qu'il s'éloigne, profitant encore de sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point dans l'horizon. Puis, je me décide enfin à rentrer le plus doucement possible. Lorsque je jette un regard dans le salon, je constate qu'en effet ma mère s'y trouve dans les bras d'un homme.

Michelle : Maman ?

Leur étreinte se désert et ils se retournent tous les deux vers moi. Ma mère a les yeux rougis et en même temps plein de joie, quand à l'homme ...

Michelle : Papa ?

_PDV Michael_

Elle est magnifique et me fait tout de suite penser à sa mère plus jeune. D'ailleurs, comme sa mère avant elle, je vois ses belles prunelles vertes qui s'emplissent de larmes. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je contemple cette belle adolescente : ma fille.

Maria : Michelle ...

Michelle : J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?

Maria : Oui, c'est bien ton père.

Son regard me scrute, cherchant des réponses, mais j'y vois aussi ce mélange de douleur et de bonheur.

Michael : Bonsoir Michelle.

C'est comme si elle sortait tout à coup d'un état léthargique en entendant ces mots. Elle se précipite dans mes bras.

Michelle : Je savais que tu reviendrais, j'en étais sure !

Mon coeur va éclater, tant la joie de la sentir tout contre moi est intense.

Michael : Je serai revenu plus tôt si j'avais su, tu t'en doutes ...

Michelle : Je sais, maman nous l'a toujours dit.

Mes yeux se focalisent sur Maria, elle semble tellement émue de nous voir réuni. J'attrape sa main, puis c'est maintenant mes deux femmes que j'étreins contre mon coeur.

Michelle : Papa, racontes moi Antar.

_PDV James_

Je suis installé avec Ally sur la terrasse de sa chambre, tendrement enlacé et encore surpris du bonheur que je ressens. Mais, je sens qu'il faut que je partes, car sinon les choses risquent de dégénérer. Mon désir pour elle augmente au fur et à mesure des minutes. Elle sourit doucement et finit par me chuchoter :

Ally : Tu sais que tu viens de rencontrer le grand amour de ma mère ...

James : Max ... c'est donc aussi ...

Ally : l'ami de ton père.

Je réalise soudain la portée de ce constat. Si lui est là, peut être alors que mon père ...

James : Il faut que je rentre.

Ally : Tu penses que ...

James : S'il y a une chance qu'il soit là, je ne veux pas la rater.

Elle caresse doucement ma main, puis pose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres.

Ally : Va y.

James : Tu es sure ?

Ally : Allez ... de toute façon, tu sais où me trouver, non ?

Je me lève, lui jette un dernier regard puis quitte la terrasse par l'échelle de secours. Je cours plus que je marche jusqu'à notre maison. Lorsque je franchis la porte, je découvre un homme de dos qui parle avec maman et Michelle. Avant même qu'il se retourne vers moi, j'ai compris : mon père est revenu.

_PDV Maria_

Lorsque je vois James entrer dans la maison, je sais que le dernier acte de la pièce se profile : mes enfants et leur père, enfin face à face.

Maria : James, c'est ton père.

Michael s'est levé et fait maintenant face à son fils. Chacun jauge l'autre du regard, sans aucun mouvement, puis enfin Michael saisit James par les épaules et lui offre une franche accolade à laquelle mon fils répond. Ils sont si semblables que j'en ai le tournis.

James : Tu repars quand ?

Il défit son père des yeux, comme pour savoir à qui il a à faire.

Michael : Je ne sais pas encore, cela va dépendre de pas mal de choses.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, ses prunelles brunes se noient dans les miennes.


	18. Chapter 18

_PDV Max_

J'avais oublié comme c'était bon d'être avec elle, de la voir sourire, d'entendre les intonations de sa voix, de croiser cette lueur dans ses yeux. L'envie furieuse de la prendre de nouveau dans mes bras, de sentir le parfum de ses cheveux, de goûter ses lèvres. C'est sous forme de supplique que son nom sort de ma gorge.

Max : Liz ...

Elle me dévisage, et je ne parviens à masquer le désir que je ressens pour elle, toujours intact et inassouvi. Elle s'approche tellement près de moi que je peux sentir son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle murmure enfin les mots que je désire entendre depuis que j'ai franchi la porte.

Liz : Embrasse moi.

Tel un affamé, je me précipite sur elle, mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes, mon besoin d'elle est si fort que je ne veux plus que cette étreinte s'arrête. Mais, mon souffle me trahit, ma bouche quitte la sienne pour reprendre un air devenu trop rare. Je l'entend alors alors me susurrer à l'oreille « Viens » tandis que sa main saisit la mienne et qu'elle m'entraîne vers l'étage.

_PDV Liz_

Je l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre, en manque de lui et de sa peau. A peine la porte refermée, mes mains se précipitent sous son tee shirt, explorant son torse, redécouvrant son dos. J'entends ses grognements de plaisir qui s'échappent de sa gorge, et n'y tenant plus commence à le déshabiller dans des gestes rageurs. Je veux revoir son torse, promener mes paumes sur les pectoraux, percevoir ce frisson au contact de mes doigts.

Je perçois le craquement des boutons de ma chemise qui viennent de voler aux quatre vents. Elle rejoint sur le sol son tee shirt abandonné. Nos deux souffles courts se cherchent et se retrouvent lorsque nos lèvres se scellent à nouveau. Déjà, des vagues de plaisir envahissent mon corps, personne au monde à part lui ne sait me faire cet effet.

Lorsque nous sommes nus, je me délecte de l'image de son corps qui a si souvent remplacé celle des hommes que j'ai connu après lui. Lui aussi me dévore des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à graver ce moment. Il s'approche doucement de moi, me murmurant des mots tendres et m'allonge sur le lit. Ses mains se promènent de manière impérieuse sur ma peau et quand enfin, il se glisse en moi, c'est comme si l'univers s'insinuait dans mon corps.

_PDV Michael_

En famille ... J'ai toujours rêvé de connaître ce type d'expérience. Nous sommes tous assis dans le salon, Maria tout contre moi, mes deux enfants en face. Ils sont exactement comme j'ai toujours imaginé ma descendance, beaux, forts et intelligents. Je viens de leur raconter la vie que j'ai eu sur Antar, et j'ai vu se succéder dans leurs yeux une panoplie de sentiments : peur, étonnement, fierté ... Finalement, c'est Michelle qui s'est interrogé la première sur les marques sur mon visage.

Michelle : D'où vient ta cicatrice ?

Michael : C'est lors de mon affrontement avec Nicholas, le bras droit de Khivar.

Michelle : Tu l'as tué ?

Michael : Oui, comme ce dernier m'avait tué dans ma vie antérieure.

Michelle : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir effacer ?

Michael : Cela me rappelait pourquoi j'avais fait le choix de partir de Roswell.

Michelle : Te battre ?

Michael : Non, libérer ma planète et rendre Antar à son héritier légitime.

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit, et je suis persuadé qu'elle a compris.

Maria : Il est tard ... que direz vous d'aller dormir ?

James : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ... on se revoit demain ?

J'observe mon fils. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, il a envie de passer plus de temps avec moi, et ce désir transpire par tous les pores de sa peau.

Michael : Maintenant que je suis là ...

Mes enfants, j'adore penser cela, mes enfants se lèvent, embrassent leur mère puis ils se tournent vers moi. Instinctivement, mes bras s'ouvrent et les enserrent tous les deux. Puis, ils se dirigent vers les chambres.

Michael : J'ai pas envie de rentrer ... est ce que je peux dormir ici ?

En disant cela, je lui désigne le canapé.

Maria : Ne sois pas bête, voyons. On peut tout à fait dormir ensemble. Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents. Viens.

Elle saisit ma main et m'entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain et j'entends l'eau coulé. Je retire mes vêtements, gardant uniquement mon boxer et me glisse dans les draps qui dégagent un doux parfum de lavande.

_PDV Maria_

Tout en profitant de l'agréable sensation de la douche, je me remémore les événements qui ont émaillé cette soirée. Alors que je n'avais plus d'espoir, l'amour de ma vie est apparu comme par enchantement sur le pas de ma porte. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a embrassé, m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait toujours pour moi de tendres sentiments. Mes enfants ont débarqué et ont enfin rencontré leur père. Une journée en dehors du temps, de celles que l'on rêve sans qu'elles n'arrivent jamais. Et là, maintenant, mon SpaceBoy est dans ma chambre, sans doute déjà installé dans mon lit.

Je me décide enfin à quitter le doux contact du jet d'eau, m'essuie énergiquement, brosse doucement mes cheveux, enfile mon tee shirt pour dormir. Je vais sortir quand, instinctivement, je reviens sur mes pas, saisit le flacon de ce parfum que j'adore, « épicé et sucré » me dis je en moi même, et en dépose une goutte à la base de mon cou, goutte qui glisse jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Ainsi prête, je pénètre dans la chambre.

Il est allongé, les yeux clos mais je sais bien qu'il ne s'est pas encore endormi. Il m'attend. Je contourne le lit, me glisse à mon tour dans les draps.

Michael : J'adore ton odeur ... tu l'as fait exprès, n'est ce pas ?

Maria : A ton avis ?

J'entends son rire, un rire franc et sans retenu.

Michael : Je voulais savoir ... nos enfants, ils sont entièrement humains ?

Maria : Non. Ils ont hérité de vos dons. C'est pour James que cela a été le plus difficile : lorsqu'il était jeune, à la moindre contrariété, les objets de la pièce avaient une fâcheuse tendance à exploser. Je n'osais le confier à personne, si ce n'est à Liz. A force de patience, il est arrivé à se contrôler.

Michael : Ah ... et Michelle ?

Maria : Elle adore visiter les rêves des autres, surtout quand elle n'y est pas invitée.

Je le sens repartir dans ses pensées, loin vers Antar et Isabel.

Maria : Comment va t'elle ?

Michael : Qui ?

Maria : Isabel. C'est bien à elle que tu pensais ...

Michael : Elle va bien.

Je ne demande rien de plus, mais une question me brûle les lèvres. Est ce qu'Isabel et lui ...

Michael : Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, tu sais.

Je me retourne vers lui : Il est toujours le même, instinctif et terriblement séduisant. Ses lèvres m'attirent tel un aimant et j'y dépose un baiser plein de tendresse. Puis je dépose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Le contact de sa peau me rassure et m'apaise. Je finis par m'endormir tout contre lui, bercé par son souffle devenu régulier dans le sommeil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vendredi matin  
**

_  
PDV Max_

Un rayon de soleil me fait doucement sortir de la langoureuse torpeur que fut cette nuit. Je sens contre moi la peau douce de Liz, partagé entre le sentiment de vivre un rêve et la réalité de son contact. Je me sens bien, comme rarement dans ma vie. Je perçois le souffle régulier de mon amour sur ma poitrine, ses cheveux soyeux comme une caresse. Lorsqu'enfin Liz commence à bouger, je ne peux m'empêcher de passer délicatement ma main sur sa chevelure brune. Elle relève la tête vers moi et me sourit, réchauffant mon coeur par ce simple geste.

Liz : Bonjour.

Max : Comment vas tu mon amour ?

Liz : J'ai rarement été aussi bien.

De nouveau son sourire, celui qui a éclairé mes pensées durant ces années d'errance sentimentale.

Le reveil sonne soudain, me ramenant cruellement à la réalité. Elle s'extrait de mon étreinte.

Liz : Je dois aller préparer l'ouverture. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

Max : Non, je viens avec toi.

Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus être séparé d'elle, nous avons mis trop de temps à nous retrouver.

_PDV Maria_

C'est la douceur de sa peau que j'ai senti en premier, ce contact qui m'a fait défaut pendant tant d'années. J'ai tenté de me lever, mais ses bras m'enserrent, ils sont à la fois tendres et puissants. Je l'écoute respirer, encore sous le choc de ce retour. C'est au moment où je perdais espoir qu'il réapparaît et j'ai compris que ma vie sans lui n'a été qu'une parenthèse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres au creux de son cou, là où son parfum persiste et m'enivre.

Michael : Tu n'as pas honte de profiter ainsi de mon sommeil ?

Je vois apparaître au coin de sa bouche ce sourire qui m'a tant fait défaut toutes ces années.

Maria : Depuis quand es tu réveillé ?

Michael : Quelques minutes ... je profitais de ce moment.

Je sens sa main descendre le long de mon dos, explorant ma peau comme un sculpteur touche la glaise avant de la modeler.

Maria : Arrêtes ... tu vas me rendre folle.

J'entends son rire, cet éclat plein de bonheur et sans retenu.

Michael : J'adore entendre ces mots dans ta bouche.

Maria : S'il te plaît, Spaceboy, pense aux enfants.

Le contact de sa paume cesse, à regret, autant pour lui que pour moi d'ailleurs. Il me regarde un instant, et je peux lire dans ses yeux la passion qui l'anime. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis me lève doucement, saisissant sa main afin de l'entraîner dans mon sillage.

Maria : Viens, allons les retrouver.

_PDV Liz_

Je me retrouve dans le café, le coeur léger, le corps en paix, heureuse de cette journée qui commence. J'ai encore sur ma peau l'odeur de Max, me ramenant à cette nuit si souvent espérée. Il paraît que les rêves sont moins beaux lorsqu'ils se réalisent : c'est faux, nos retrouvailles en sont la parfaite illustration. J'entends des pas derrière moi, et sans avoir besoin de me retourner je sais que c'est lui. Sa simple présence s'infiltre dans mon corps comme une douce mélodie.

Max : Tu veux qu'on commence par où ?

Je lui désigne la vaisselle cassée à terre, reliquat de son retour dans ma vie.

Max: Je suis à vos ordres, bel ange.

Je craque, il me replonge dans mes tourments adolescents. Si je m'écoute, j'abandonne tout sur la place, me jette sur lui, et l'entraîne dans l'arrière salle pour une nouvelle étreinte passionnée. Reprend toi, Parker, tu dois penser à être sérieuse, tes clients, ta fille ...

La voilà justement qui apparaît, les yeux embrumés de sommeil mais aussi d'une autre lueur qui ne doit pas être sans rapport avec la présence de James hier à ses côtés.

Ally : Salut m'man.

Liz : Bonjour, ma grande. As tu bien dormie ?

Ally : Du sommeil d'un ange aux rêves merveilleux ...

L'amour transpire par tous les pores de sa peau. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé, ma fille avec le fils de ma meilleure amie, comme un magnifique roman dont on idéalise la fin.

Liz : Tu nous aides ?

Je lance un regard en direction de Max, accroupi près des vestiges de la vaisselle et qui tente tant bien que mal d'en regrouper les morceaux. Je l'entends pouffer légèrement, ce qui me donne moi aussi envie de rire tant la situation est burlesque.

_PDV Michael_

Nous voilà dans la cuisine, mes bras entourent sa taille, et sa tête se laisse aller contre mon torse. Il me semble qu'il y a un siècle qu'Orphée ne m'a pas visité pour m'offrir une nuit si douce. Le temps paraît s'être arrêter, je profite de chaque seconde contre elle, redecouvrant ses courbes, son odeur, sa douceur. Comment ai je pu vivre si longtemps loin d'elle ?

Un raclement de gorge me fait soudain revenir à la réalité, et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve en face de mon double, l'autre moins avec seize ans de moi. Les cheveux en bataille et l'oeil encore embrumé, il m'adresse un sourire, signe sans nul doute de son contentement de me voir toujours présent au petit matin.

Maria : Café James ?

James : Muuuuuuuuummmm ...

Décidément, ce garçon me ressemble beaucoup trop. Je laisse à regret Maria se détacher de mon étreinte, et la voit se diriger vers le placard d'où elle extrait, outre quatre tasses, le sucrier et une bouteille de Tabasco.

Maria : Toi aussi, Spaceboy ?

Michael : Oui, mon ange.

Son regard plein d'amour m'atteint en plein coeur. Si je devais choisir de mourir, ce serait maintenant, tant ce moment est parfait.

Michelle : Je peux en avoir un peu moi aussi ?

Je me retourne et observe ma fille. Dire qu'elle est belle est un faible mot : elle est éblouissante, une apparition digne d'Aphrodite. Je suis vraiment en train de me liquéfier à penser sans cesse à des références mythologiques !!!

Michael : Et pourquoi ne déjeunerions nous pas plutôt à l'extérieur ?

Le regard de mon fils s'illumine de mille feux.

James : Bonne idée !!!! Allons au CrashDown.

Je le dévisage : à peine revenu, je me découvre un fils ... amoureux.


	20. Chapter 20

**Le CrashDown Café**

_PDV Ally_

Nous nous afférons depuis maintenant plus d'une demi heure afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle. Je surprend régulièrement les regards lascifs que ma mère pose sur Max, signe que la nuit qu'elle vient de passer a été des plus magiques. Je suis tellement heureuse de la voir pleine de cette lumière qui irradie de tous les pores de sa peau. Ils sont l'image même de l'amour qui dure et traverse les âges. J'en suis là de mes pérégrinations psychologiques lorsque le tintement de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Instinctivement je me retourne et je vois entrer Maria, Michelle, James ... mon Dieu, qu'il est beau !!! puis un homme que je ne connais pas mais que j'identifie immédiatement comme le père de mon amoureux, tant leur ressemblance est frappante.

Maria : Max !!!!

Avant que ce dernier n'est eu le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste, elle s'est déjà jetée dans ses bras, riant aux éclats, sous le regard amusé de l'assemblée. Il semble tout d'abord gêner par cette manifestation excessive d'affection, mais la serre malgré tout tendrement puis finit finalement par marmonner « Il y a quand même des choses immuables à Roswell » accentuant encore plus notre hilarité. Ma mère, quand à elle, finit par s'approcher du père de James et l'étreint avec tendresse.

Liz : Michael ... C'est bon de te revoir.

Décidément, les adultes peuvent parfois se révéler aussi dégoulinant de sentiments que nous autres pauvres adolescents. Alors que je suis en train de m'amuser de ce constat, James se rapproche de moi et avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, il m'embrasse fougueusement devant tous nos proches, provoquant un sifflement mi admiratif mi cynique de Michelle.

Michelle : Alors là, on est dans la quatrième dimension !!!

James détache ses lèvres des miennes, je crains dans un premier temps une remarque sanglante, mais c'est un sourire radieux qu'il adresse à sa soeur.

James : Jalouse, va ...

Je surprend alors le regard de nos mères, plein de surprise. Je sens confusément qu'une explication s'impose.

Ally : En fait, maman, Maria ...

James : Ally et moi sommes amoureux et nous sortons ensemble. Cela présente t'il un problème pour quelqu'un ?

Je les observe tous à la dérobée tandis que le rouge me monte aux joues. Aucun ne parait choquer de cette révélation, il me semble même lire une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de nos mères. Finalement, Michael s'approche de moi et dépose un tonitruant baiser sur chacune de mes joues.

Michael : Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Tu es la fille de Liz, c'est cela ?

Une voix : Oui, ainsi que la mienne ... alors on organise des retrouvailles et personne ne pense à me prévenir ?

_PDV Max_

Je me retourne en direction de la voix et découvre le visage de Kyle. J'ai tout à coup une angoisse énorme quand à sa réaction.

Kyle : C'est une manie, dès que vous apparaissez, je me fais piquer la femme de ma vie.

J'essaye de déchiffrer l'expression dans son regard, et quand finalement il s'approche de moi, c'est la main tendu.

Kyle : Max, cela faisait longtemps ...

Max : Salut Kyle.

Kyle : Ca fait seize ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ?

Je le regarde tout d'abord interloqué, mais lorsque j'entends son rire retentir, je comprend qu'une fois de plus il ironise face à la situation. Finalement, c'est Michael qui me sauve de cette situation à mi chemin entre le drôle et l'humiliant.

Michael : Kyle, tu n'as décidément pas changé ... un vrai gamin.

Kyle : Que veux tu ... j'ai toujours voulu te ressembler. Bon, toute la petite bande semble réunie à ce que je vois.

Max : Il manque mon fils.

Kyle : Parce qu'il est ici ? J'ai vraiment toujours un train de retard, moi. Alors, qu'est ce que t'attends pour le faire venir ?

Je me retourne vers Michael qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis vers Liz.

Liz : Va utiliser le téléphone à l'étage.

Alors que je m'y dirige, j'attends de nouveau la voix de Kyle retentir.

Kyle : A propos James, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens ma fille dans tes bras comme ça ?

Ally : Papa !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Des éclats de rire accompagnent le grincement de la porte qui se referme derrière moi. Je monte rapidement à l'étage et compose le numéro de Brody. C'est finalement la voix de mon fils, encore légèrement endormi, que je perçois au bout du fil.

Anton : Ouais ...

Max : Salut.

Anton : Papa ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt ?

Max : Je voudrais te voir tout de suite. Tu peux passer au CrashDown Café ?

Anton : Sans problème, le temps de prévenir Brody et de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Je raccroche le combiné et m'appuie un instant contre le mur. Voilà, nous arrivons enfin à l'acte final de la pièce de nos vies qui se déroule à Roswell, là où tout commence, là où tout finit.


	21. Chapter 21

_PDV Liz_

L'atmosphère dans la salle est à la bonne humeur : Michael et Kyle sont dans un coin en train de discuter depuis quelques minutes, ponctuant chacune de leurs phrases d'éclats de voix et de rire. Les jeunes se sont eux aussi regroupés, heureux d'être ensemble, des regards tendres passent régulièrement entre James et Ally. Quand à Maria et moi, nous restons côte à côte, profitant du moment, nous regardant de temps en temps, mais surtout observant tout ce petit monde. Le bonheur transfigure mon amie, le retour de Michael a fait ressurgir cette joie de vie si naturelle chez elle et qui l'avait trop longtemps désertée. Quand à moi, je ne peux nier que la présence de Max avec moi est cette bouffée d'oxygène qui m'a tant manqué. Voilà justement ce dernier qui vient nous rejoindre, une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux. Je ne peux que lui sourire.

Liz : Il n'y a aucune raison que tu t'inquiètes, voyons. Ton fils va rencontrer sa famille de coeur.

Max : Je ne sais pas Liz ... C'est tellement de changement en si peu de temps pour nous tous.

Liz : C'est juste la vie qui reprend son cours.

Max me dévisage, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ma phrase. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'en une nuit, il a transformé tout ce que j'attendais pour l'avenir et surtout que je ne veux plus être séparé de lui.

La porte tinte soudain et je vois passer par son encadrement le visage d'Anton. Il semble hésiter à entrer, la présence de tous paraît l'intimider. Max se précipite à ses devants, le prend par les épaules et le force à entrer.

Max : Bon, je vais faire les présentations dans les règles. Voici mon fils Zan, enfin Anton puisque c'est ainsi que vous le connaissez ici.

Tous les regards convergent maintenant vers eux, plein d'étonnement chez les uns, de tendresse chez les autres. Anton n'a toujours pas desserré les dents, son visage reste figé.

Max : Maintenant, je vais te présenter toute cette petite bande. Tout d'abord, voilà Michael : la plus grande tête de cochon que je n'ai jamais rencontré mais il m'a toujours soutenu. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon bras droit, comme un frère.

C'est un Michael rougissant qui s'approche d'Anton pour lui offrir une franche poignée de main, mais ce dernier semble toujours sans réaction.

Max : Ensuite, Maria que tu connais déjà sans doute. Quand nous vivions encore à Roswell, c'était une grande amie, plus ou moins intime avec certains d'entre nous.

Bien avant la fin du speach, Maria se précipite et offre deux baisers tonitruants à Anton.

Max : Et pour finir avec ces deux là, voici leurs deux enfants : James et Michelle.

James s'avance alors avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, saisit la main d'Anton et la serre fermement.

James : Tu vois, mon pote, on était vraiment destiné à bien s'entendre tout les deux.

Devant le regard interloqué de Max, Anton semble enfin vouloir dire quelque chose.

Anton : Papa, c'est lui le meilleur ami dont je te parlais.

Max : Ah ...

Mais avant qu'il ajoute quelque chose, Michelle se précipite dans les bras d'Anton et dépose sa bouche sur la sienne.

Max : Et je suppose que c'est elle ta petite amie ?

J'entends une sorte de grognement au fond de la salle et comprend vite qu'il s'agit de Michael. A peine père, le voilà hyper protecteur celui ci ...

_PDV Michael_

Bon, faire le point avant de devenir fou : mon fils est amoureux de la fille de Liz et ma fille du fils de Max. Sans compter que mon fils est le meilleur ami du fils de mon meilleur ami et ma fille la meilleure amie de la fille de la meilleure amie de ma chère moitié. Je me prépare une migraine carabinée là. Pourquoi faut il au final que les choses s'imbriquent aussi parfaitement, comme si le destin avait déjà distribué les cartes en avance. Je ne suis que d'une oreille discrète la fin des présentations de Max, trop préoccupé par ce que va être la suite de cette histoire. Comment vais je gérer le fait de retrouver la femme de ma vie, des enfants ? Une seule chose me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant, je ne veux pas les perdre.

Maria : Eh, SpaceBoy, ça va ?

Je plonge mes yeux dans cet océan vert qui m'a tant manqué.

Michael : Je t'aime tu sais. Plus jamais je ne te quitterai.

Elle me sourit, et je retrouve dans son regard tout cet amour et cette confiance, intacts.

Maria : Je le sais.

Je la prend dans mes bras, la serre très fort contre mon coeur de nouveau plein de cette tendresse.

Maria : Va parler à Max, vous avez des décisions à prendre tous les deux.

Je me sépare d'elle à regret et finit par me diriger vers Max.

Max : Alors, cela s'est bien passer finalement ?

Michael : Tu parles ... tu n'es pas effrayé par cette situation totalement tordue ?

Max : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ...

Michael : Nous, les enfants, tout ce mélange de sentiments ...

Max : Tu veux me dire quoi exactement ?

Michael : Je n'ai plus aucune certitude, une seule chose aujourd'hui m'importe : découvrir cette vie qui s'est construite sans moi et dans laquelle se trouve ma place.

Max : Tu ne veux pas repartir, c'est ça ?

Michael : Tu ferais quoi, dans ma situation ?

Max : Je resterai.

Je souris, sachant qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je reste à Roswell avec ma famille.

Max : Profitons de cette journée, Michael, elle est exceptionnelle, les décisions importantes viendront ensuite.

Michael : D'accord ... mais fais moi plaisir, surveille ton fils. Je le trouve un peu trop familier avec Michelle.

Max : Ne t'en fais pas, pour les frais de la noce, on fera moitié moitié !!!

Je le dévisage, horrifié, mais lorsqu'il éclate de rire, je le rejoins rapidement. Il n'y a pas à dire, le bonheur nous va bien.


	22. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_PDV Maria_

_Max est reparti sur Antar il y a un mois, et Liz l'a suivi. Ils leurs étaient impossibles d'être à nouveau séparer. L'histoire d'amour entre les enfants continuent son chemin, même si Kyle et Michael se révèlent être des pères hyper protecteurs. _

_Michael est resté, notre romance a repris son cours là où elle s'était arrêtée. Entre nous, c'est fort et fou, c'est comme si chaque jour était un nouvel éblouissement. Liz lui a confié la gestion du CrashDown et il s'en sort merveilleusement. Nous avons fixé la date de notre mariage, il aura lieu dans quatre mois maintenant. J'ai hâte d'y être, mais un problème se pose : Vais je trouver une robe qui pourra cacher ma future maternité ? _

_Nous en avons parlé avec Liz avant son départ, puisqu'après tout le problème la concerne aussi. Une mariée enceinte, ça passe encore, mais deux. Mais quelle idée ce double mariage ! Certes nos destins sont liés, mais à ce point... Il ne manquerait plus que ces deux enfants tombent amoureux pour continuer le cycle, ce serait le pompon, non ?_

FIN

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, cette fanfiction est enfin terminée. Merci de l'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse de savoir que des personnes l'ont apprécié. **


End file.
